


Roll for Initiative

by QueenoftheRandomWord42



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Death, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Breast cancer, Bucky Barnes plays the Winter Soldier, Canon Character illness Sarah Rogers with tuberculosis, Canon-Typical Violence, College AU, Fictional Animal Death, Fury's their GM, Gay Bucky Barnes, Grad School application, Gratuitous use of Barbie Girl By Aqua, History Major Bucky Barnes, Identity Porn, Joseph Rogers (Free form) - Freeform, Joseph Rogers is the trans side character, M to F Transgender side character, M/M, Mutual Pining, Now with Art! Thanks to samthebirdbae!, Sarah Rogers lives, Secret Identity, Sick Parent Character, Steve plays Captain America, Stucky Big Bang 2017, The D&D AU nobody asked for, The Online Friends meeting in Real Life AU, Transcharacter gets deadnamed in chapter 4, art student steve rogers, but there is a warning in place for that sequence in the author's notes, canon character death, modern day AU, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheRandomWord42/pseuds/QueenoftheRandomWord42
Summary: What happens when you mix D&D, The Avengers, with a dash of Identity Porn, a dash of fun, and put into the blender and press frappe? Hopefully this fic!Bucky Barnes has been trying to juggle his final term in his undergrad while trying to find a thesis project for grad school by day, by night he plays table top games. His characters have a habit of dying before the end of the campaign, and all he can do afterwards is talk to his friend Nomad1974 about the games.Steve Rogers has been trying to get though art school while his mother is sick with cancer, and circumstances have required that he move in with his mother and uncle until his mother is better or he graduates from college, which ever comes first. The best escape he has is playing table top games online with his friend Not_Yur_Side_Kick17.Both players have started developing feelings for each other online, but when they meet in real life, they are unaware they know each other, and begin pining. When well these two figure out that they know each other in real life?





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Stucky Big Bang 2017 Contribution, special thanks to my betas foolishquestions, bittermarch, farkenshnoffingottom, aw purple no, and nik_fic, thanks for to samthebirdbae for the art, and special thanks for everyone one at the writing sprints page on slack, this fic would be nothing with out your help.

Running along the helicarrier, Phil Coulson dashed into the containment room, and there he saw Loki, god of mischief press the button, causing Thor God of Lightning to fall from the helicarrier and drop the land below.

Screwing up his courage Phil grabbed the heavy Destroyer Gun, (strength check: 13), and shouted out to Loki.“You can stop right there!”

“Do you really think you can stop me with your puny little human gun.” Loki taunted.

“It’s more than that, we took some inspiration from that giant killer robot you sent to kill us. Not even I know all what it can do, want to give it a test run? Please say yes.”

(Quick Perception check: 3) and then from behind (Kevlar armor vest: 10, vs. scepter blade: 6 +5 penetration bonus) Loki appeared out from behind Phil and stabbed him from behind with the bladed end of the scepter of the mind, stabbing Phil in the chest. Phil loses his grip on the large gun and collapses.

(“No, No, NO!” Bucky exclaimed at his laptop, fighting the urge to leap to his feet (and unintentionally knocking his computer off his bed) and gripping his screen as if it was the only way he’d be able to save his secret agent character.

His roommate smacked the wall between their bedrooms.

“Sorry Coulson, roll to see if he can successfully stop the bleeding.”

“Not again, not again.” Bucky whispered before he clicked on his dice and got them to roll.

Fury hissed in sympathy, “You’re going to last five minutes without medical attention.”

The artificial sound of simulated dice rolled, “And the nearest medic is ten minutes away.”

“I’m going to fire my Destroyer Gun.” Bucky decided. At least this time his character was going to die doing something bad ass, unlike dying from friendly fire like last time.)

Coulson lifted the gun and aimed (Ballistics check 18) and a large fire ball was discharged from the destroyer gun and hit Loki point blank. “So that’s what it does.” Phil mused before he lost consciousness.

(Bucky’s roommate knocked on the door, and Bucky got up in curiosity to answer it as who ever played Maria Hill shouted about how she was going to avenge her fellow spy. It was unusually verbal for such a taciturn character.

He was greeted face to scowl with T’Challa Udaku, as the international student glanced at him with reassurance that Bucky was okay before glancing back into his room, and apparently reassuring himself that there was no one there.

“Please keep it down, I had to reassure my father that my roommate isn’t being murdered the next room over, and I better hurry, it’s five am in Wakanda and he was to leave for work in twenty.”

“Oh, sorry man,” Bucky replied before T’Challa closed the door and went back to talking to his father in their native language over skype.  
Over by the computer Fury had confirmed that Phil Coulson was dead, but not before significantly weakening the madman who called himself Loki and enabled him to be captured by Melinda May in an epic showdown in a warehouse.

James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes’ characters have never survived to see the end of the campaign. Every time he ever played he’d build up a character, level them up carefully, often increasing their constitution or self-defense or armor skill points, and every time, without fail, would die before they saw the end of the game. It got mildly frustrating, and Phil Coulson, with his military background, easily overlooked face, subtle badassery, and extra armor which Bucky set up to deflect bullets, and turned out was vulnerable to piercing weapons… Phil was Bucky’s last high hope.

And now he was dead, Bucky scowled at Phil’s character sheet, watching the zero hit points. Tonight, was the last session of the campaign and he was so close, it was like he was cursed.

Bucky noticed that the got a private message from one of his fellow gamers, and was about to click on it before something small, black, and fuzzy sprung on the foot of Bucky’s bed, and curled up on his keyboard.

“No N’Yami!” Bucky scolded as the kitten regaled him regally from her lounging and began licking her front paw. Bucky tried to lift N’Yami, who was now sending gibberish on to the group chat box with her butt, and only got a few playful clawed swats in retaliation and a squeak.

“If you keep this up, I’ll report you to our landlord,” Bucky warned. Shallow threat of course, seeing as the man had his golden retriever with him almost everywhere he went.

“Not_Yur_Side_Kick17?” Bucky’s GM asked over the game.

“It’s my roommate’s kitten, she’s hijacked my computer, give me a sec.” Bucky remarked thinking fast he reached over the edge of his bed, grabbed a piece of paper from his open back pack and crumpled up his World War II, Economics and Resources syllabus and tossed it casually over N’Yami’s head. In glee, she sprang after her favorite kind of toy and proceeded to pounce on the floor before she bit the paper and started shredding the paper ball with her back legs.

“Taken care of sir,” Bucky reported as he sat back down.

“Good.”

After clearing the not-sent nonsense the kitten attempted to add to their thrilling conversations, Bucky clicked on the message. He smiled softly when he realized it was from one of the fellow members of the group, Nomad, who sent the usual condolences for Phil Coulson, and an invite to chat with him about their next campaign. Fury was bored of spies already and decided to revisit one of the old games he liked, this time he was thinking of opening “Superheroes and Supervillains”.

Bucky was looking forward to that because he had this idea for a brand-new character, top secret of course, from the last time he played. His major on Modern History was helpful for Fury to build on the World War II setting for the historical expansion that the used last time.

“You bet I’ll be there Nomad!” Bucky typed and sent. Then got up to pick up the paper shreds before the kitten decided to chew on the paper, the last thing they needed was a trip to the vet because the kitten decided that the syllabus was an ideal snack.

Nomad1974 sent a winky face in response.)

***  


Steve Grant Rogers smiled softly as he sent a winky face as a response to his online friend’s promise to join the new game. It was a bit of a relief for him, because despite the frequency that his character died Steve enjoyed playing with Not_Yur_Side_Kick17, the guy had wit and perseverance.

Steve took a deep sip of his ice water and perched his laptop further on the moving box labeled “Summer Clothes” as he tried to stretch out his sore back.

“And that’s enough for tonight guys, and with that we finish Secret Supernatural Spies, and for those who want to join a new game, I’m planning a new campaign for Superheroes and Supervillains. Feel free to swing by the shop and we’ll roll up a new character for those who wish to join.” Fury announced and Steve with a smile assessed his agreement instantly.

He logged off Zorro’s Dungeon, the gaming site Fury loves to use for his games, and shut off the computer before it overheated the cardboard underneath.  
It was then his uncle came in.

“Aren’t you supposed to have gone to bed? It’s ten thirty.” Steve’s maternal Uncle Alexander Pierce grumbled.

“It’s Saturday night.” Steve pointed out not comprehending why, but realized right as his uncle raised an eyebrow. “Right, Mass.”

“With all the D&D you play, you should really consider going.”

Steve bit down the annoyed “What” and had to remind himself again why moving in with his uncle was the best choice. “You said it yourself that one cannot force the love upon god on to others.”

The two men exchanged cool looks. Steve was not going to back down.

“Alex, where did you put my box labeled ‘Toiletries’?” Steve’s mother called from down the hall.

“It’s not in the guest bath?” Pierce asked puzzled as he went to investigate and Steve got up to help his mother finish unpacking.

“Never mind, it was in the box labeled ‘meds’,” Sarah exclaimed after Steve heard the sound of packaging tape being torn off the corrugated cardboard.

Steve, knowing his mother was more than capable of taking care of herself went to unpack his pajamas and retire, he was exhausted from moving, but glad to finish up spring break with digital rendition of some good old-fashioned pen and paper RPGs.

“Sarah, I’m a little worried about your son.”

Steve froze and stood up in anger, his black oversized tee shirt with a jolly roger on the front crumbled in his fist. The first thing Steve’s learned about his new home is that voices carry exceptionally well here.

Really, the man was that petty to resort to appealing to his mother because he disapproves of Steve’s choices so much? Also, what will the bloody hypocrite say next, that dice is no better than cocaine?

“Alex, Steve’s a grown man and I’m proud of who he’s become. It’s his choice if he’ll come to mass or not, and it’s his choice to peruse the hobbies that make him happy. He’s here to help drive me to the doctor’s office and help me out when you’re at work. He chose that.”

“But how can you allow him to spend so much money on such trivial stuff? The boy has an education to pay for.”

“Oh, like you were any better at finances at his age Alex? Steven’s here to help me and he’s managed his finances exceptionally well. If I recall when you were his age you spent some time in rehab, for the first time. End of discussion, good night Alex.”

And with that Steve too, went to bed.

***  


The Winter Soldier clambered out of the dark alley way and up the fire escape before launching himself over the edge of the roof, before pausing to listen for pursuers (Perception Check 11), All seemed quiet and using his robot left arm, he managed to feel around for the hidden latch, find the key pad and entered in the password.

The pad beeped twice, and the trap door swung open, dropping the Winter Soldier (Agility 15) to land cat-like on to the floor below.

“Welcome Winter Soldier, your presence has been requested in the debriefing room,” An Agent said appearing from nowhere like NPCs usually do.

The Soldier grunted and stalked into the room.

A man in a gold and red robot suit looked up and its glowing blue eyes stared piercingly into the soldier’s goggles. “Well, looks like the T-1000 decided to show up fashionably late instead.”

The Soldier took a seat next the Falcon, the two goggled eyes glancing at each other and nodding in acknowledgement before turning to the tall intimidating man with an eye patch at the front of the room.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I’ve summoned you all here today because you have the talents and skills that no one else has, you are to do the dirty work to protect the world when no one else can,” Fury began. “This is the Tesseract and it’s been stolen by this guy, he’s not from around here. His name is Loki.”

(Wait, we’re fighting Loki again?”

“You have a problem with that Hawkeye?”

“Nope.”)

“We last saw Loki, he was on his way to…”

(“Okay everyone, roll a willpower check,”

“Ah, man.”

“What did you roll Winter?”

“A two.”

“You have lost all interest in the debriefing, and in your boredom, you decide to fiddle with the office supplies in front of you.”)

It was then that the Winter Soldier noticed the world’s most fascinating paper clip.

(“A paper clip? Really?”

“Shut up Captain.”)

The Soldier gently pulled the paperclip and began to fiddle with it, noticing that it was long enough he could use his left index as a fulcrum and send the paper clip up into the air to bounce before him.

(“Fury, can I roll a perception check?”

“Go ahead Captain.”

“I got a 12.”

“You notice the Winter Soldier is fiddling with something but you can’t tell what, all you know is he’s not paying attention.”)

The Captain cleared his throat but (Perception: 4) the Soldier was completely oblivious to the Captain’s attempts to garner his attention. He’s managed to get the paper clip the fly three feet above his head!

It was then that the Falcon (Perception 17) noticed the flying paper clip, and tried to catch the paper clip but (Dexterity 1) had the paper clip bounce off his hand, and with its 

enhanced momentum flipped across the table and landed (Agility 3) on the Hulk’s head.

(“Hulk, roll a willpower check”

“I rolled a 1”

“Uh oh.”

“Nice going you two!”)

It was then that the Soldier realized that the strange curly haired little man that his paperclip landed on. Who was turning green.

(“Hawkeye roll an agility check”

“Ah, dice no!”)

And the small green man began to grow larger and the shirt began to produce splits and exploded. The Creature reached forward and tossed the small archer to the side (Strength 11) sending Hawkeye flying across the room. (Dexterity 20) The Black Widow thankfully managed to catch Hawkeye before he crashed into the wall. The Hulk gave out a mighty roar and smashed the table.

(“Okay everyone roll initiative! Alright in order we’ve got Captain, Ironman, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Hulk, and then Winter Soldier.”

“Ah, man.”)

Captain then got up and held up his hands. “I’m going to try to reason with him, Hulk! Stand down!” (Persuasion: 9)

The Hulk growled before (Counter persuasion: 19) ignoring the Captain.

“That’s not going to work Cap, step back I’ve got it.”

(“What are you going to do Ironman?”

“I’m going to disarm him with a few repulsor blasts.”)

Ironman lifted his palm and lit a repulsor, it required one turn to charge.

Thor however swung his hammer and swung forward tossed it at the Hulk. (Ballistics 15) and threw it at the Hulk.

(Dodge check 8) The Hulk had the hammer bounce off his shoulder, turning the Hulk’s attention to Thor with a roar.

Hawkeye pulled out a tranquilizer arrow and (Ballistics 4) Hit the Hulk in the middle of the back “Bullseye,” he muttered. (Constitution 9 plus invincibility bonus 7) before arrow bounced off. “Aw, tranq, no.”

(“Wait, you rolled a four?”

“Yeah, Widow, I maxed out my dexterity and Ballistics, I can’t miss unless I roll a one.”

“So, what does that mean for the rest of your stats?”)

Widow charged and tossed out one of her stings, set to stun (Ballistics 9 plus precision bonus 5) and the Hulk (constitution 3 plus invincibility bonus 7) was stunned momentarily before the Hulk was able rip off the sting.

Falcon quickly jumped up and reaching into his first aid kit leapt forward to shove a hand full of sedatives into the Hulk’s mouth (Agility 11), before the Hulk shoved him aside (Agility 17 with a penalty 6), and then the Hulk turned his attention to the man that set him off in the first place, the Winter Soldier.

The Hulk charged the Soldier with a swinging fist, causing the soldier to move (Dodge check: 12) before he charged the Soldier with a roar.

The Soldier reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun and fired two shots (Ballistics 17) bouncing off the Hulk’s invulnerable chest.

Cap ran forward and grabbed at the Hulk to begin a grapple. The Hulk counter grapples and manages to stay stuck in the grapple.

Ironman’s repulsors manage to fully charge, but he must move six steps to the left to get a clearer shot or risk shooting the captain.

Thor decided the more direct approach would be ideal and decided that if they were to brawl, they should probably do it away from Civilians and manages to grab the Hulk by the arm, summon Mjolnir and break through the ceiling of the building and into the air above.

(“Cap, roll to see if you can break the grapple.”

“I rolled a one, Fury.”)

Captain America dangled from the Hulk’s mighty grip as Thor pulled the three of them out of the rooftop and into the air above.

Bright green mist swirled and engulfed them before a sinister chuckle filled the air.

Loki appeared with a smug grin.

“If a paperclip was enough to trick you into revealing your headquarters to me, I would have sent one sooner. Now I shall retrieve the scepter that belongs to me, and you will never stop me,” Loki crowed, summoning a scepter from the floors below and disappeared in a flash.

Thor, realizing he had been tricked landed, with the Cap and the Hulk on the roof top next to him, the rest of the group clambered out of the hole in the ceiling and as the Hulk calmed into his original form, the Winter Soldier paused and plucked the paper clip out of the Hulk’s hair.

(“Well, I’d say that’s enough tonight, Same time again on Wednesday?”

“Sounds good here.”

“Yeah.”

“Night, guys, I’ve got classes in the morning.”

“Hey Fury, can I keep the paperclip in my inventory?”

“Why? You know what, why not.”)

Bucky was about to log off when he got a message from Nomad1974.

“That was quite some skill with that paperclip flinging.”

Bucky smirked and typed back “I can do more than that, all you have to do is ask XP, we’re buddies now”.

Nomad1974 was silent for a moment before he commented “Are you going to name your adopted paperclip?”

“Clifford.”

“Like the big red dog?!” Nomad sent back.

“Well, not after the dog no, but who knows, a paper clip might come in handy, unless, do you think Loki put a tracking spell on it,” Bucky mused.

Nomad sent and eye roll emoji, “Possibly, just make sure the paper clip isn’t anywhere near where you’re showering.”

“Why, want to do a buddy system thing and make sure Clifford isn’t spying on me?” Bucky smirked as he pressed enter.

"Is that an invite, because that’s just asking for commitment, so I got to ask, do you plan on naming your children 'Clifford'?"

"Nope, that honor is reserved for paper clips. Unless you can come up with something better," Bucky asked.

“Clifford’s fine, just feel free to explain that one to Fury, I want to see everyone’s reaction to that.”

Bucky burst out laughing and in response got a knock on his door.

“Got to go, it’s getting late and my roommate has an early class. I’ll text ya later?”

“Definitely ;D”

And with that Bucky signed off, feeling mildly disappointed to end his conversation with Nomad short.

***  


I’m just saying Steven, you should have been to mass on Sunday. We went on about how man’s dominion on the earth and how all creation was created to serve him. And as you do not have a father, it is my duty to fulfill that role.”

“Yeah, one, I have two loving parents, they’re divorced, not dead, and are both in my life, two, I remember genesis too. I just happen to think The Origin of Species by Charles Darwin is more accurate to the truth.” Steve snarkily pointed out, eyeing the passing cars and the lock on his car door.

Steve’s car was unfortunately in the shop and his uncle pointed out that the roads were no place for a bike--even though Steve loved his bike--and insisted, in front of Sarah even, that Steve would be better to carpool with his uncle to classes today. With the sound of rain pouring down on the roof and his mother eyeing the weather worriedly, Steve was persuaded to agree.

That however did not give his uncle permission to preach to him, or that he had to like it.

“How can you say that? The theory of evolution is just a theory, and the bible says that creation was created in seven days, three thousand years ago.”

“Scientific theories mean that they have been tested for many years, multiple times, by multiple researchers. You certainly aren’t complaining about how Gravity is a just a theory.”

That gave his uncle pause before Uncle Pierce snapped, “Well what about the time you kissed a girl and found out she was the great-niece of another girl you kissed. You could go to hell for that you know.”

Steve was blown away that his uncle found out about Steve’s Junior and Senior prom dates, or the funny story behind that.

“Uncle Pierce, Peggy’s dad had her brother Michael when he was nineteen, and he had Peggy when he was almost sixty, and at the same time Michael’s son had his daughter Sharon.”

If Steve’s uncle was convinced Steve was going to hell for just kissing girls, the less Uncle Pierce knew about the guys he kissed in his early years of college, the better. Or at least until the time was right. Steve knew better than to give his uncle all the cards in Steve’s metaphorical hand.

“Besides all I did was kiss, Mom told me about Bogota.”

That shut Uncle Pierce up, but Steve eyed the road signs waiting for the right moment to strike.

“You can drop me off here, the building to my history class is only half a block away, and the road’s narrow.”

And with that Uncle Pierce pulled over, and Steve made a quick dash to victory, rain be damned.

Steve managed to get into the history building, his hair mildly soaked and his jacket only damp, his backpack was tightly zipped, so he was confident that his books and such were just as dry.

He entered the building’s hall ways and reached the stairs and began to climb up the few stories, taking a break on the second floor to prevent his asthma from acting up before reaching the third floor, he then walked halfway down the hallway and took a seat on the floor across from the classroom door, swinging his backpack to next to him, the rough cream wall gently scraping his jacket, and his glasses fogging up from the moisture outside.

“Hey Steve,” A red haired young woman from a few yards down the hall, her eyes not even leaving her text book.

“Hey Natasha,computer lab go alright this morning?”

Natasha looked up with a grin, “It went as well as I can hope, I’m just glad I got to spend an extra hour of studying before I left for the computer lab. By the way, crazy fight in the game, right? Do you know what was up with that paper clip thing?”

Steve burst into laughing. He knew Natasha for a few years, in fact she was the one to introduce him to Pen and paper RPGs right out of High school, and any asshole who claimed that men were naturally superior gamers were often proved wrong when Natasha’s characters often outplayed them in the game. The woman took no prisoners when she played, hence why she chose the call sign “Black Widow” for her character.

“Well, Soldier did fail that will power role, so who knows what Fury will come up with that.”

“Do you think him keeping the paper clip will come back to haunt us?” Natasha asked, placing her computer science textbook in her backpack, and pulled out her history notebook for notes.

“Probably,” Steve shrugged, “Who knows what Fury will do.”

“True. By the way, did you know that my friend Bucky is coming to this class?”

“Bucky? No, I don’t think I’ve met them.”

“He’s a history major, graduates this summer, he’s really charming. Really knows his world war two and cold war stuff.”

“You sound like you’re matchmaking again Natasha.” Steve replied leveling a faux glare, Natasha just stuck her tongue out at him.

“After last time? And listen to you complain about the last date who failed the undead horse question? No, thank you.”

“I wasn’t that bad!” Steve protested.

“‘Oh Natasha, it was awful, instead of showing creativity and resourcefulness he went into graphic detail, loudly, how to kill the undead horse instead of finding the source of the curse or how to tame it, and then went on and on about how that corresponds on the human neck and how little force is needed to break it.’” Natasha repeated with a high falsetto voice.

“I wasn’t that bad!” Steve protested hotly.

“Oh, but you were.” Sharon added as she came into the hallway. “But I guess we can’t complain because it was true, and I can’t recall what was worse, that he tried to demonstrate in the middle of the restaurant, or the requests to fake an emergency. Oh, and Peggy sends her love.”

“Hey Sharon.” Steve greeted, glad to get away from that disastrous blind date as a topic. “How’s Peggy finding international law?”

“She’s planning on taking the bar exam soon.”

“Whoa, I’ll have to call her and offer my congrats.” Steve exclaimed.

“She’s also seeing a small-time Actress. Angie, I think her name is,” Sharon said as she took a seat next to Steve.

“And you’re looking to save the world with Nursing,” Steve pointed out.

“I’ve got a test in the bio-chem class,” Sharon sighed with fatigue. “And of course, I’ve got the new German professor.”

“Schmidt?”

“Thank god no, I’ve got Erskine, man really knows his stuff.” Sharon nodded with obvious relief.

“He’s a good teacher?” Steve asked.

“One of the best.” Sharon agreed.

“Best of what?” A male voice asked and Steve turned around to caught a glimpse of a very handsome man. He was sitting next to Natasha, almost as if he had appeared out of thin air right next to Natasha, even though he was more than aware that the man next to him was real and not magic. Steve could still be baffled about how the man appeared out of thin air however.

“Guys, this is Bucky.” Natasha said, gesturing to Bucky before gesturing to Steve and Sharon. “Bucky, these are my other friends Steve and Sharon.”

Bucky held out his hand and Steve reached out and felt a warm hand grip his hand in a confident hand shake, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“D-ditto.” Steve said, and in desperate cleared his throat. Those eyes were a pretty shade of grey…. What was he thinking?

Natasha’s eyes glittered in interest and Steve was tempted to glare at her, but let Bucky’s hand go so he could shake Sharon’s hand instead.

“Hi, Sharon Carter, nursing major.”

“Good luck, that’s a hard course,” Bucky encourage.

“Bucky, you’ve got hair on you.” Natasha teased, and Steve could see Bucky’s cheeks turn red.

“N’Yami’s taken to napping in laundry baskets,” Bucky explained to Natasha before turning to Steve and Sharon to explain. “N’Yami is my roommate’s contraband kitten… Uh, I mean our apartment doesn’t have an enforced no pets policy, and he adopted her three weeks into his stay here because black cats have a sacred meaning, and N’Yami was the runt of her litter or something. I wasn’t there, but I had to help him with the adoption fee, and my name is her emergency contact on the paper work.”

“I’m assuming the ‘contraband kitten’ is an inside joke?” Sharon asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Bucky said with a beautiful laugh.

Dammit, Steve was infatuated and he’s only said one word.

The doors to the class room swung open indicating that the lecture inside had already ended and the crowd of students swung open and took advantage of the concentration gradient of students to empty out the class room, causing the group to grab their bags and stand up to avoid being trampled by the crowd.

Bucky vanished into the crowd.

***  


Bucky continued to stack top ramen into their shelves and bit down a sigh, he couldn’t believe that he lost that cute guy in the crowd. Well, that was just typical.

Bucky had heard a little bit about Steve from Natasha, but before he got the chance to talk to him for more than a few words, Bucky got separated by the crowd, and thanks to an appointment with the financial aid office, he had to sit next to the door and leave early, so he didn’t get a chance to talk to Steve more. By the time the appointment was over, Bucky had to run to work, so here he was working at the Safeway stacking shelves.

Now he could do the obvious thing, and ask Natasha for Steve’s phone number, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized how weird he would have felt if some random stranger had called him up on his phone and found out the guy got his number from Natasha without his consent.

Bucky Barnes was many thing, but never a creeper.

Something small charged down the aisle and bounced off his shins.

“Are you alright kid?” Bucky asked, turning to see a small child sprawled on the floor before him, before the child after assessing he wasn’t hurt, stood on his feet and send a baby like smile up in Bucky’s direction as if to charm his way out of the situation.

“Howie! I told you to hold my hand!” A man exclaimed wearing a worn band tee shirt and jeans with a balding patch at the left knee, turning in the aisle with his basket. The boy was ready to run off with a laugh, but Bucky shifted his weight so he was in the boy’s way. The boy just turned around to greet his father.

“Daddy!” the child giggled at the man.

“Seriously every time we go shopping, little David Copperfield pulls a vanishing act. And I swore I wouldn’t be one of those leash parents.”

“How may I help you si—Wait Tony?!” Bucky began before he recognized the father.

“Bucky? Whoa it’s been a while.”

“Almost two years.” Bucky remarked with a sad smile. “How’s Pepper?”

“Overworked and underappreciated in the accounting department,” Tony muttered, “and I thought I’d treat her to a cooked dinner for once, but it looks like her little boy had other plans.”

The little devil just giggled and held his hands up and Tony obliged him.

“And you’re still pursuing the engineering degree?” Bucky asked, trying to remember if he spotted his old roommate around campus.

Tony’s face fell at that.

“No, Obie cut off my funding for tuition when I chose this little guy and his mom.”

“What a…meanie.” Bucky growled before remembering that there was a small child present.

“I don’t regret it.” Tony said, and Bucky could hear that Tony must have said this several times, and Bucky knew that being disowned by his own step-father must have hurt.

“Well, new roommate and I got a kitten, if Howie, was it? Wanted to play with the cat,” Bucky offered.

“I might take you up on that after my shift at the local drug store.”

Howie began to yawn.

“How old is Howie, two years?” Bucky asked.

“Twenty months.” Tony replied sharply, and then paused. “I’d better come visit, I’m becoming one of those parents. Also, fun fact, apparently, parents like myself measure our kid’s ages by months.”

“Huh, I did not know that.” Bucky admitted before he grabbed a few more packets of ramen and placed them onto the shelf.

“I’ll talk to you later then?” Tony asked.

“Of course, my phone number’s still the same.”

“Great, I’ll call, but not Wednesday, that’s game night.”

“Always is.”

“Wait,” Bucky said, then he realized, “Ironman?”

Of course, Tony was such a Black Sabbath fan of course he’d name his character after one of their songs!

“Wait how do you know my character’s name?”

“I’m the Winter Soldier,” Bucky answered.

“Oh, my god.” Tony burst into laughter and Bucky, because he was on the clock, fought down a chuckle and placed a few more ramen onto the shelf. “You still got that paper clip in your inventory?”

“Yup!”

Tony laughed some more before his watch went off.

“Well, I’ve got to go if I want to get dinner going before Pepper gets home, See you later Bucky!”

“Bye Tony!”

***  


Next door to Fury’s game store SHEILD, was a small coffee and tea shop called Eclipse Espresso . Monday’s rain had continued to Tuesday so, Steve, done with classes for the day, walked to Fury’s for a little while, weaving in and out of the game store aisles, eyeing the random board games, and making small talk to Maria Hill at the register before he made his way to the coffee shop next door.

Today’s art display on the entry wall were several small to medium sized resin/beads/watercolor paintings on the walls, each with sixty to seventy-dollar price tags. Friendly baristas were serving coffee behind some glass cases filled with local pastries while Steve waited for the back door to open and for Steve to pick up Sarah from her knitting group.

His mother had decided to join the group to give her something to occupy her mind during hospital stays.

“Hey Steve!” A friendly girl from behind the glass case called out.

“Hey Doreen, what’s up?”

Doreen grinned, “Not much just starting up the new term and I asked Fury about his new game. I might make up a character to go with it.”

“Really? Sweet. I’m playing that game too, I’m Captain America, what’s your superhero name going to be?”

“Squirrel girl. Anyway, the usual?”

“Of course.”

And as Doreen began brewing Steve’s black coffee and Sarah’s chamomile tea, Steve glanced around the new décor of the place.

“Your mom’s knitting group’s in the back, the Waterfall Mural Room this time.” Doreen added, passing Steve’s order to him as he paid.

“Thanks.” Steve smiled and left his change in Doreen’s tip jar.

Steve weaved his way around the eclectic collection of tables and chairs. Each table he passed was lined with paper table covers and colored pencils covered in mosaics of random sketches from professional artists to the eager small child with an enthusiasm for the green scribbles.

In the back of the room were two doors that lead to meeting rooms, one was the Waterfall Mural Room, the other was Rocky Intertidal Sunset Mural Room, and Steve shifted left to the Waterfall room, where he could hear a bunch of women laughing as Steve quietly passed a study group. He came face to face in the doorway with another young man about his age.

Steve shifted to the left, only to have the guy unintentionally shift in front of him. Coincidently both men shifted in front of each other gain.

“On your left.” Steve offered with a weak smile, and the guy stepped to his right muttering “On the left got it.”

And it was then that Steve noticed that the man was wearing an air force tee-shirt.

“Oh Steve! There you are, and I see you’ve met Darlene’s boy.” Sarah, the pale strawberry blond woman called with a smile, before gesturing to the woman next to her.

Steve couldn’t shake the irrational feeling he had gotten since he was a child that all mothers knew each other. It made no sense, but judging from the knowing looks Sarah and Darlene were shooting at each other didn’t offer a better explanation.

“Uh, could I pass?” The guy in the doorway asked.

“Right, sorry.” And Steve stepped out of his way and after the guy passed, went to take a seat next to his mother.

“Darlene was just telling me about this one project she discovered. There’s a charity going on that’s making little octopus stuffed animals for premature babies to cuddle while they’re in their incubation chambers.” Sarah explained, putting down the small purple baby’s cap she was making for the hospital (1).

Darlene pulled out a pattern which had a picture of a baby cuddling up against a stuffed octopus with thick tentacles like curly fries and a goofy grin looking over its sleeping charge (2).

“I was just teaching Sam to crochet, and thought this might make for a good beginning project,” Darlene explained. A baby blue tangle of yarn caught Steve’s eye, but he felt that it might only be fair to ignore it.

“I see,” Steve observed, having no idea how to crochet in the first place. Or even how to read the pattern.

“Is Uncle Alex here yet Steve?” Sarah asked and Steve shook his head.

“Nope.”

“So, he’s late again,” Sarah sighed.

Steve passed his mother her tea without another word, and the woman eyed his coffee sadly before she took a sip of her tea. Steve knew his mother was mentally bemoaning her lack of coffee, but had cut down on the caffeine to aid in her cancer treatment.

Steve just quietly took a sip of his drink. The car shop just couldn’t call soon enough in Steve’s opinion.

Sam came back moments later, and indeed it was the guy from the doorway who took a seat next to Darlene and went back to work detangling the ball of blue yarn.

“Steve, I thought you would have been here sooner.” Sarah asked as she picked up her project again.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting Uncle Pierce until about fifteen minutes ago, so I wandered into SHEILD.”

“See any good games?”

“Nothing I can buy just yet.” Steve admitted, and he noticed that Sam was watching him with interest.

“Wait, SHIELD?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, it’s the game shop next door.” Steve answered.

“I know what that is, my uncle owns the shop.”

“Wait… you’re Nick Fury’s nephew?”

Sam fidgeted slightly from the attention before saying, “Yeah, how do you know him?”

“He’s my GM.”

Sam’s eyes widened, and Darlene got up. “I’m going to grab more tea son, Steve why don’t you sit here.”

Steve got up, and when Sam smiled softly, Darlen gestured for Steve to sit next to Sam.

Then Darlene said, “Steve, you mentioned you play games? So does my son.”

“Mom,” Sam grumbled, but Darlene seemed to get the hint because she gestured for them to talk as she turned to continue her conversation with Sarah.

“I’m guessing you play Superheroes and Supervillains?” Sam asked he was sure his mother wouldn’t interfere.

“Yeah, I play Captain America.”

“I’m the Falcon,” Sam remarked proudly and Steve’s face split into a grin. “it’s my first time playing a pen and paper game. I didn’t mean to fail that dexterity test and start the fight with the Hulk.”

“Hey, you did a good job in your first game, in mine I wound up breaking a car door and using it as a shield while I was chasing an assassin, and later got shot at by a fellow player because I failed a logic check and thought fondue was a euphemism.”

Sam laughed, and from the strength of the laugh, it really sounded like Sam needed that laugh desperately.

That made Steve’s afternoon much better.

***  


Tuesday arrived and Bucky was happy to meet up with his old dorm-mates for a study group at the local Espresso Eclipse, with the large room filled with little tables and sofas with a stage on the back wall that hosted live music on weekends.

Dum Dum was talking about his struggles to get contact information from one of his group mates because they “didn’t do phones”, which while weird, would likely make Dum Dum’s term very stressful.

Morita, the pre-med student was already nose deep in his cell biology textbook writing notes about the molecular structure of one of the pieces of DNA, Guanine or something, while muttering about something his professor said about not repeating herself about its structure. Morita did however nod at something Dugan said so it was clear he was listening too.

Dernier glanced up, and muttered something to Gabe in French, as Gabe was the only French major, looked and blinked.

“Well, you’ll figure out how to talk to the guy Dum Dum, hey Buck, tell us again about that guy you met yesterday? He was tall blond, with a huge square jaw, right?” Gabe asked with no minor hint of sarcasm.

The rest of the table groaned.

“And he wouldn’t wear anything like say those hipster glasses or a blue tee-shirt with a yellow equality equal sign, right?”

The rest of the table looked up, and Bucky sighed, added down the dates to a historic battle from the Napoleonic wars.

“No, he was this tiny little guy with a bit of an aloof attitude that took no shits,” then Bucky caught on, “Wait…”

He turned around following Gabe’s gaze, and landed on a guy who was walking out of the “Waterfall Mural Room” wearing an air force tee-shirt and a weary expression while on his way to the bathroom.

“Oh, very funny guys.” Bucky muttered before went back to his textbook and notes.

“No, seriously you just missed him Bucky,” Monty urged.

Bucky just kept looking up dates and took more notes.

Bucky had finished his notes for his first history class, and had moved on to his dinosaur biology--Yeah, it was a real zoology class, thanks for the recommendation Morita!--when Monty tapped his shoulder, “Bucky, your twelve o’clock, now.”

Bucky glanced over his shoulder, and his heart rose.

There Steve was, talking to Air Force guy with a grin while a strawberry blond woman with silver streaks in her hair held onto his elbow. Steve was typing something into his phone, and the other guy’s phone went off.

“Huh, looks like he does give his number to people, unlike some people,” Dum Dum muttered as he constructed a third email, knowing that it might be days or maybe even a week before he got a response. “What are you waiting Buck? Go get ‘em.”

Bucky didn’t need telling twice as he scrambled to his feet and wove around the tables and coffee shop patrons to talk to Steve.

“Hey, Steve, right? From Queer History?” Bucky began, smooth as you could please. “It’s me, Bucky.”

“Hey Bucky, yeah I remember you,” Steve grinned. “This is my friend Sam and my mother Sarah, Sam, Mom, this is my classmate Bucky.” Steve gestured to Air Force guy and the woman holding Steve’s elbow, and Air Force guy grinned and held out his hand.

Bucky shook it with a grin.

“Anyway, I was working with my study group, and I wanted your number so we could set up some study groups for class.”

“I think that would be a good idea, What’s your number?” Steve asked as he pulled out his phone.

Bucky was about to give Steve his number when a middle aged to elderly man cleared his throat loudly. “Steve, Sarah, I’ve been waiting.”

“Jeeze Alex, Steve was getting a number from his classmate for school, and you had to interrupt?” Steve’s mother snapped.

“We have to go, I was held up at work, and if we wait any longer you’re going to miss your appointment.”

Bucky didn’t like the way the man was glaring at him, but he didn’t want to hold someone up if they had appointments. “It’s okay, I’ll get his number tomorrow during class.”

“Oh okay, see you tomorrow Bucky,” Steve sighed, “and I’ll talk to you later Sam?”

“Yeah, I’ll hear from you tomorrow.” Sam agreed.

And With that Steve and Sarah followed the grumpy man out of the door and out of the coffee shop.

Well, Bucky could probably talk to Nomad about it tonight.

Then his phone rang.

He held up his phone, and his index to the study table before he gestured outside, quickly heading out side as Dum Dum nodded.

“Hello?” Bucky picked up.

“Hello, Mr. Barnes, this is Argus Mergatroy, from Culivier Univerity, I’m here to interview you about our graduate program, is now a good time.”

“Yes, now would be the perfect time.”

By the end of the Interview Bucky was sure he didn’t get into that school, because he hadn’t had his graduate thesis project developed, but he would be ready for when the next school called.

Wednesday morning came and passed, and Bucky completely forgot to ask Steve for his phone number as he sat in class next to him. Bucky didn’t have the heart to tell Steve, who he just met, about his problems just yet.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers hit comi-con, Bucky interacts with his roommates while trying to figure out grad school, and Steve goes to get his car and we see more about how Steve grew up.  
> Also there's gratuitous use of Barbie Girl by Aqua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This will be in the tags but as a warning, this chapter depicts a M to F transgender parent interacting with their adult child, anyone who does not wish to read this can happily skip the last scene, which begins with " Steve loved Saturday..."

With Loki disappearing with the scepter of mind control, the race is on to track down Loki and find out what he’s up to.

The group began to patrol around the city looking for hints.

(“Hey Fury, would Loki show up in any security cameras?”

“Yes, it’s likely he would Ironman, do you want to roll a tech test?”

“Yeah!”)

After an hour of searching Ironman found a computer terminal and (tech test 13 with bonus 5) found some footage.

“Guys, I found a lead on our local Houdini. Hey, it’s okay, you’re welcome.”

(“Did you just sing that last line, Ironman?”

“Uh… no why would you think that Widow?”

“Because I saw Moana too.”)

“Good work Ironman.” Captain America praised over the coms, “what’s his location?”

“It appears he’s headed down Main Street and was last seen on 53rd.”

(“Falcon roll a perception test.”

“I rolled a 17.”

“You see Loki entering a large building, but the building appears to be crowded with strange looking characters. What do you do?”

“I’ll report my finding and get the group together, I think I at least need back up.”

Steve smiled to himself, Sam sounded nervous, but Steve had a feeling Sam was getting excited with the idea that he found Loki’s exact location thanks to Ironman’s intel.)

It turned out Falcon’s guess was correct, because the building was a large convention center with many glass windows and said “Metroville convention center” with large pink and blue banners.

(“Metroville?” Falcon asked over the game’s chat.

“Didn’t my sister tell you not to back talk your elders?” Bucky could hear Fury compain

“Carry on Uncle.”

“Wait, Fury’s Falcon’s uncle?” Ironman of course decided to join in the chat.

“Yes Ironman,” Falcon sighed, “Fury’s my uncle.”)

“So, Loki’s in a building, and he’s found a way to blend in, by standing out. Alright we’re going to need to infiltrate and find him.” Captain surmised when the group approached the outside of the building.

“Hey, great costumes.” An older gentleman dressed as Professor Oak called out, glancing at them, he clearly had a lanyard with his name and picture on it. “I take it you’re here for the early admission for the annual Metroville Comic-con?”

(Charisma roll 16)

“Yes, it’s our first time here.” Captain America said before the rest of the group could say anything.

“Excellent, well everyone’s welcome, the entrance to the admission line’s around the corner. Is this everyone?”

(“Suspiciously helpful NPC, wouldn’t you say?”

“Fine, roll a perception check Widow.”

“Twenty.”

“He’s a harmless old grandfather accompanied by a few small children dressed as Pokémon.”

“Which ones?”

“…. The starters, plus Pikachu.”)

“Oh, no my dear man, my younger brother is inside waiting for us.” Thor spoke up, catching on to what Captain was hoping the rest would figure out. Looks like they might have to infiltrate the convention, or walk into a trap, and hopefully spring it without hurting and civilians.

“Great.” Professor Oak said. “By the way I really like how you made that cape.”

“Thank you, my good sir, it was a gift from my mother, before she passed.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry for your loss, may I give you a hug.”

“I’d most heartily welcome one.”

“I’ll go get us a place in line, shall I?” Captain America said loudly directing the other Avengers away from the harmless Professor Oak and his Pokémon grandchildren as the cosplayer and Norse Deity of thunder hugged.

(“Roll to see how long you guys wait in line.”

“5.”

“You guys wait an hour in line, Thor joins you five minutes in.”)

After waiting an hour, the group makes it to the admissions table where a volunteer signs them in, the cost of admission is sixty dollars.

(“You guys lose sixty dollars from your inventory. Roll a deception check everyone.”

“Ah dice!”

“What did you roll Hawkeye?”

“twelve”

“And with so few points, unfortunately the admissions lady gives you the hairy eye.”)

“That’s not a real weapon, is it?” She asked giving Hawkeye his con-pass and pointing at his quiver of arrows.

“Uh….”

“It’s, not right?”

“No, no it’s not, it just looks real.”

“Hmm, visit security and get them peace bonded, Con rules state for safety that all weapon looking props do not have projectiles in them and must be peace bonded for the safety of all the con goers, and if anyone is hit by a prop, that prop is immediately confiscated and the perpetrator is immediately kicked out.”

Captain noticed Hawkeye gulp, but took charge. “Understood ma’am, please have a great day.”

The admissions lady looked on in flattered approval before she gestured them in. “Have fun at Metroville Comic-con.”

The check in at Security was simple enough, Hawkeye had his arrows peace bonded and so did his bow. Black Widow passed security inspection without a single weapon detected.

(“Whoo, look at that, a twenty!”

“Nobody likes a show off Widow.”)

Ironman’s armor was admired for its craftsmanship and was recommended to enter in a costume contest after his repulsors light up in a harmless light show.

The Hulk was ignored, and Mjolnir was peace bonded on the handle. Captain’s Shield was ignored. Falcon’s jet pack was under close scrutiny before it too passed inspection, and then The Winter Soldier set off the metal detector.

(“Roll a deception check”

“9.”

“You had a weapon found on you, but thankfully the gun doesn’t have bullets.”

“I roll another deception check, 15.”)

“It’s a pretty accurate prop.”

“I can see that.” The Security guard muttered suspiciously.

“Can I get it peace bonded.”

“Of course. Any other weapons?”

“Well I’ve got these props, and a prosthetic arm.” The Winter Soldier said lifting his left arm.

“Oh of course, but if you could just step over here we’ll get you situated so you can enjoy your day.”

“Thank you,” Then eyes flickering, the Soldier turned to the Captain. “Uh, you guys go ahead, I’ll catch up.”

“Are you sure?” The Captain asked.

“Yes, Thor’s brother is waiting for us.” The Winter Soldier insisted, and the Captain nodded.

“Very well.” And with that Captain America and the rest of the Avengers disappeared into the crowd.

(“Alright everyone except the Soldier, name a section of the map and roll a search check. If I have you all look all over the map at the same time, we’re going to be here all night.”

“Black Widow will search the vendors, and I rolled an eight.”

“You found lots of deals on cute merchandise but no sign of Loki.”

“Thor will search the food court. 10.”

“Lots of food on sale, but no Loki.”

“I buy some food.”

“That’s thirty dollars out of your inventory Thor. Do you have a plan?”

“Yes.”

“Falcon will check Artist Alley, and I rolled, wow, a 19!”

“Congrats Falcon, you found lots of cool fan art, but no Loki.”

“Well we definitely know he’s not there… wait, from what we know about this character we know he’s a full tilt diva.”

“What’s your point Ironman?”

“Where’s a stage?”

“Captain America’s going to the Cosplay Contest Auditorium.”

“Hey!”

“With Ironman, as back up.”

“Thank you, and Ironman rolls a 9.”

“Cap Rolled an 11, so it’s not so much better.”

“Congrats you two.”)

“Ironman, look!” Captain exclaimed poking at Ironman’s shoulder and pointing at a familiar swish of gold, black and green.

“I see him!” Ironman began to march forward and head to the back stage.

(“Roll a stealth check.”)

“Excuse me!”

“Yes ma’am?” Captain asked, turning to aid a stern looking stagehand with a clipboard.

“This point’s open to people entering the costume contest, unless you two are here to sign up, the auditorium for the audience is over there.” She said firmly in her black stage outfit and reading glasses.

“That’s what we’re here for, to sign up? Where do we enter?” Ironman added charmingly.

(“Are we going to find Loki in the contest Ironman?”

“Like I said Cap, the character’s a full tilt Diva, if he’s not in the show I’ll be surprised.”)

Back at the Security Desk, the Winter Soldier is currently getting his sixth gun and fourth knife peace bonded.

“Why do you have so many props? It’s got to be a lot to carry.”

“It’s uh.. in character.”

“For what fandom?”

“Uh… my own, I’m writing a web comic.”

(“yes, a twenty!”

“Good job Soldier, now try to sell it.”

“Gladly Fury.”)

“What’s it about?”

The Soldier perked up a little, as if he’s excited to talk about his life’s passion. “It’s about a former soldier who gets kidnapped by some bad guys, after he falls off a train...”

(“Are you really going to use your character’s back story as the plot of the web comic Soldier?”

“If it’ll make for a good web comic? Why not? Besides the soldier’s got amnesia remember? So, he has no idea how close the truth he is.”

“Point.”)

Meanwhile back with Captain America and Ironman they have signed up for the costume contest and are searching the backstage unsuccessfully for Loki.

That was until (search check: 16) the Captain heard Loki’s voice from the Stage. “And you all will kneel before me.”

“Avengers, I found Loki. He appears to be bewitching the audience.”

“Well, stop him.”

(“Fury, may I roll a Lore Check.”

“Go ahead Thor.”

“I rolled 17.”

“You know exactly how to stop this spell, it requires a loud musical distraction to hold the attention of the audience.”

“I report this to the Captain and Ironman.”)

“Loud musical distraction huh, Well Spangles, I’ve got just the song, quick get on stage.” Ironman said into Cap’s ear.

“Why me?”

“Your costume is flashier than mine, and I need to hijack the speakers.”

“Fine.”

Captain America climbed up on stage, past the stage manager who was falling under Loki’s hypnotic speech, (will power: 14) and resisted Loki’s seductive tone. He walked up to Loki, tapped him on the shoulder and said, “My turn.”

Then the music filled the auditorium. _“Hi-ya Barbie.”_

“Hi Ken!”

“You wanna go for a ride?”

“Sure Ken!”

“Jump in!”

(“Really, really Ironman!”

“Bwa ha ha ha, dance Cap, dance.”

“Cap doesn’t have the dance skill.”

“I rolled an 18 on a dance check anyway.”

“That’ll be a three-point penalty because you don’t have the skill.”

“That’s fine, it’s still enough to provide a distraction.”)

Captain spared only a tiny moment to glare at Ironman before he began to shuffle, and wiggle his arms, doing arm turns and hip wiggles in tune to the music. He shuffled close to Loki then did a hip check on him, who squeaked in protest right at the moment the lyrics sang “life in plastic, it’s fantastic”, seeing as the God of mischief was baffled as to what was happening.

(“Widow and Hawkeye approaching the auditorium.”

“Falcon right behind them with Thor and the Hulk.”)

Meanwhile Back at the Security Station, the Winter Soldier had the security in tears as he filled out the paperwork for his props while a security guard was using zip ties to secure his knives to the sheathes, and securing his gun triggers while attaching a bright orange label on the muzzle of his guns so it wouldn’t be mistake for a real weapon, the last item to get the safety zip tie was a paper clip.

“So, my character is on the mission to rediscover his memories and find love.” The winter Soldier finished.

The first Security guard sniffed, “such a beautiful story, you should totally check out our fanfiction corner, it’ll give you some inspiration and work with some fellow writers, even get you a beta reader for your script.”

“Thank you.”

(“Deception check: 20 the guards can’t find any more weapons on you.”

“Thank god, now off to the auditorium.”

“You all arrive just in time to see Captain dancing on stage to ‘Barbie Girl’ by Aqua.”)

Captain was noticing his audience’s attention was starting to waver from him back to Loki, and dragging Loki back into the dance would only keep the attention on him. So, he tried to gesture to Ironman to join him with a gesture and a glare (persuasion: 9, counter persuasion 10), only to have Ironman shake his head.

Captain did a spin and a head nudge and a glare, (persuasion 14) which had Ironman join and after a few awkward shuffles.

(“Fine, but I’ll lead. Unlike you Cap, I’ve got a dance skill.”

“Fine.”)

Ironman grabbed Captain America’s hand and began to lead them into a spirited waltz. This had the bonus of having half the audience (most of them female) burst into loud cheers, effectively breaking Loki’s spell. Loki was forced to run as the other Avengers burst into the room.

The song ended with Ironman dipping Captain on stage and the audience cheered. And of course, the Winter Soldier turned to a Sailor Moon cosplayer who had her phone out. “Hey, what did I miss?”

“Only the best skit ever. I’m going to post this on YouTube.”

“Nice.”

Captain bowed before his audience and glanced up to realize Loki was gone.

Hulk make an interested sound, and Cap got off stage to find that the Hulk had blocked the exit and Loki was right in front of him.

(“Great job Hulk.”

“Thanks”)

The Hulk glared (intimidation: 15, counter intimidation:13) and growled.

“I will not be cowed, you will bow before me.” Loki began.

(“Can I punch him?”

“You can try.”

“I rolled a 10”)

The hulk Growled and swung his fist, only to have Loki narrowly dodge and disappear in a puff of smoke, only a small black notebook left on the ground before him.

“What is it?” Captain asked as he approached.

The Black Widow was the first to get close enough to pick up the notebook.

“Looks like Loki’s not the only bad guy intown. This is a list of other villains. We need to get this intel back to headquarters.

(“And that’s the game for the night. Great job everyone, extra xp points to Captain and Ironman for the show stopping dance.”

“Thanks Fury!”)

Steve laughed and was about to sign out when he got a message from Not_Yur_Side_Kick.

“That was some quick thinking there.”

“Well what can I say, I’m a natural quick thinker.”

“I’ll bet life in plastic is fantastic.”

Steve groaned at that one.

But Not_Yur_Side_Kick wasn’t done. “I’d like to brush your hair, undress you anywhere~ *music notes*”

“You’re such a dick. Lol.”

“That’s why you love me XP.”

Steve blushed. “Is that why? Huh.”

Now if only he could talk to Bucky like this.

“Just so you know, Nomad, your ringtone is now Barbie girl.” Side_Kick wrote.

“You wouldn’t.”

“It’s done, and is now and forever will be your ring tone, every time you text me it’s gonna be Barbie girl. Can’t stop the music Nomad!”

“Very funny. Well, I’ve got to go to bed, my mom has a doctor appointment in the morning, and my car’s still in the shop.”

“Oh, that sucks. If I had a car, I’d offer to give you a ride.: (“

“Thanks, any way Side_Kick, good night.”

“Good night Nomad.”

***

Bucky came home from work tired, and mind reeling over homework assignments and prospective jobs in the future.

He had spent an hour searching for grad school programs and pulled up a site talking about a prospective job fair coming up, which would mean that Bucky would have to rewrite his resume for giving to future employers in the hopes of getting accepted after graduating.

Bucky unlocked his apartment door, with a tired sign, his head feeling hot, and fatigue made his eyes itch and his head felt heavy and shoulders sore. His backpack tugging on his back, and Bucky swung down out of long practice to pick up N’Yami from the floor before she decided to explore the hallway of the apartment building.

Bucky heard the whistling of his land lord, off key and inconsistent in volume, with a yellow lab mix’s claws clacking on the floor down the hall.

Thinking fast, seeing as Bucky was holding a contraband kitten, quickly slid her into his university sweatshirt. Bucky kept his hands in the sweat shirt pocket while N’Yami wiggled around and batted at Bucky’s thumbs and fingers which fought to contain her before Bucky found her ‘itchy spot’ and gently began to pet and scratch the kitten hoping to lull her to sleep. N’Yami is young enough that being held on her back would sooth her to sleep.

“Hi Clint.” Bucky greeted loudly as his Landlord approached, the hearing aids coming into sight and Bucky made a startled realization when he saw that the yellow lab mix dog had a service dog vest, which suddenly explained why Clint had the dog with him everywhere.

“Afternoon Bucky.” Clint said as he approached with a friendly tone. “Long day at school.”

“Yep.” Bucky answered, fighting down the impulse to yelp when N’Yami decided that Bucky’s thumb needed to be chewed on. Bucky tried to discretely pull his thumb out of the kitten’s fanged mouth. She changed her face angle to resume her attack with the help of her paws.

Clint raised an eyebrow, fumbled with his hearing aid, and looked at Bucky as if something in his body language to indicate something was amiss. Bucky tried to project innocence before Clint shrugged and smiled.

“Well I’ve got to go, so I’ll see you later Bucky,” Clint waved and walked off with his service dog walking along with him.

As soon as Clint was gone, Bucky pulled N’Yami out of his pocket and looked her in the eye, blue grey to yellow, “you have no idea how lucky you are.”

N’Yami just twisted her head slightly to continue to chew on Bucky’s thumb, so Bucky shifted the kitten snug against his chest and with his left hand, chewed thumb and all, open the door, inside was what Bucky had assumed was a study group before he realized T’Challa was playing a card game.

Sitting around T’Challa was some of his fellow international students, a group of young women as part of the “Dora Milaje” Club, which, as far as Bucky was aware, was a martial arts club, which Bucky thought sounded awesome to join, but he had work during club meeting/practice. On the table was a collection of cards.

T’Challa placed three cards face down on the table, “Three sixes.” He said stoically.

“Bull shit” Okoye, the club president answered, and with only the barest of scowls T’Challa picked up the small pile of cards below.

Bucky was impressed, because he always lost to T’Challa when they played cards.

Ayo sat on her girlfriend’s lap and shuffled her cards a little before she put “two sevens” down.

“Bull shit.” Everett Ross, T’Challa’s lab partner, and occasional study partner exclaimed, before Ayo and Aneka shared a grin, and Everett lifted the two cards, and was disappointed. Bucky then noticed that Everett had a much larger hand than T’Challa, so Bucky could see he wasn’t the only one who sucked at cards.

“Hey guys,” Bucky greeted as the card players looked up and Bucky deposited the kitten next to T’Challa on the floor, so not to let the kitten disturb the game.

T’Challa scooped up his kitten with a free hand and held her close in the crook of his arm, reminding Bucky oddly of a wild panther cuddling his cub. Bucky shook the mental image out of his head. He could hear N’Yami purring from where he stood.

T’Challa noticed Bucky’s tired drawn face. “Tired?”

“Yes,” Bucky answered and T’Challa nodded before Bucky marched off to bed, maybe he’d text Nomad before bed.

He pulled up his computer for one last job search and applied to two firms, one that was so brand new he was sure one of the lawyers might have not have established itself for a paralegal, and an older post which might have already been filled.

Then his phone began to vibrate.

“Hello?”

“James, good evening, how was work sweetie?” Bucky’s mother’s gentle voice filled his ear in the phone’s speaker.

“It was fine mom.” Bucky tried not to groan in exhaustion.

“I wanted to let you know about Mother’s Day weekend? Your father was only able to take one weekend off, and we wanted to know if you preferred mother’s weekend or your graduation.”

With all the chaos going on about Bucky’s future, Bucky began to consider his options. One the one hand, he would get to see his parents sooner, and spend time with them if he picked Family Weekend which was scheduled for Mother’s Day weekend in May, or he’d have more time to get his shit together for grad school, and show his parents the competent responsible adult he wanted them to see him as.

“Why not graduation and I skype you on Mother’s Day?” Bucky mentally added up the price he’d need for a card and postage and decided that maybe Natasha might have some tips. Her mother was coming, and the little old Russian mother was a pro at paper crafts. Something about quilting, quilling, and embroidery, Bucky wasn’t sure, but either way she’d help him make a fantastic set of cards to send to his parents on their holidays.

“I’d love that sweetie, so tell me about your classes? Learned anything interesting?”

Bucky took little effort to summon the energy needed to explain the little-known history of America, mostly talking about queer and black history from his Queer History class.

“Sounds like you like this Steve a lot.” Winifred Barnes pointed out.

Bucky blinked and realized he must have slipped in a mention of Steve once or twice, he didn’t notice. He certainly didn’t talk to his mother about Nomad, mostly because it seemed strange to talk about his online friend to his mother.

He pulled up his texting app, and before he could type anything to Nomad, Bucky reread a few messages, and fell asleep on top of his bed, fully clothed, his bare feet hanging over the edge of the bed, which might be vulnerable to N’Yami’s morning greeting.

***

Steve loved Saturday, and it wasn’t because it was the one day of the week he got to sleep in, because he got up early. It wasn’t because tonight was the second night a week that he got to play Superheroes and Supervillains, because he had to call Fury last night to let him know he wouldn’t be attending. No, he was excited for today because it meant that he got to spend the weekend out of that freaking house. Steve was glad he lasted a week, calmly feeling the tension leave his body like water through a colander, his music playing in his ear buds while he looked out the greyhound bus window watching the highway pass by the window.

His car was in the shop in a town an hour away from the university, and the only reason why his car was in that shop was due to family loyalty.

The Greyhound bus station pulled into view and Steve pulled out his earbuds and hitched his backpack over his shoulder, waiting for his turn to walk down the aisle and out the double doors.

“Steve!”

Steve grinned and held out his arms while a large woman with a beautiful blue green blouse came forth to hold him in her arms.

“Mama, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, son.”

Josephine—Jo—Rogers pulled back and cupped Steve’s face in her large hands before smiling softly.

“How are you doing?”

“Well, it’s been a week since we moved in with him, and that man drives me nuts.” Steve muttered as Jo guided him out of the bus station and into her car, a Ford Focus with what appeared to be a new paint job of arrest-me-red and a shiny new star hood ornament.

“Sounds like your Uncle Pierce.” Jo chuckled before she turned on the car ignition and put the car into reverse. “But we’re not here to talk about your uncle, please tell me how your other mother’s doing.”

“Mom’s been tired a lot, but she’s been doing her best.” Steve admitted.

“Did she get my package? I sent it yesterday so I doubt it, but hey, maybe the US Postal service will surprise me.” Jo said as she drove out of the parking lot.

“Don’t think so.”

“Ah well. We’re having chicken paella for dinner tonight.” Jo announced to Steve’s grin.

“Sweet.” Steve could almost smell the roasted chicken and saffron with the slightly crunchy rice crust on the bottom. “And how was the repair.”

Jo snorted in derision. “Once I talked sense to my supplier and finally got the right parts in? Like a dream, your old retro slug bug’s ready to head out in the morning.”

“Excellent.” Steve sighed in relief.

Jo burst into laughter.

“What?”

“Just remembering how excited you were to get the car in the first place.”

“Hey, it was a sweet sixteen birthday gift from you and mom,” Steve protested.

“Two divorced parents wanting to give their teenager mobility so he could stay at both his mother’s places, and all we could afford was an old bug that needed a year’s worth of restoration.”

“Hey, I learned a lot about how to maintain that car, and when to come to you when it doesn’t work. I also learned that I had two moms instead of a mom and a dad while elbow deep in spark plugs.” Steve pointed out.

Jo shuddered with a mix of past fear and relief before a gentle smile at her son’s past confusion followed quickly by acceptance.

“I remember by the end of the project you explained to me why you wanted to call me ‘Mama’. Or that you explained that it meant you had two moms like your classmate, what was his name? The Martial Arts nut?” Jo tried to recall.

“I can’t remember his name anymore. I met him at GSA, he was also the guy who blurted in the middle of class that the reason Marlin was so freaked out in the movie was because boy clownfish become girl clownfish after their wives die.” Steve laughed.

“Which reminds me, I got a Picasso clownfish a few weeks ago, you should check him out. He’s really taken a liking to the Maserati model in the corner. When you pick up your bug tomorrow you can even feed him and his tank mates.”

“Thanks Mama,” Steve said quietly.

“Any time, Steve.” Jo answered gently.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel Girl runs with the Avengers, and they face their first mortality.  
> Meanwhile Steve and Bucky strike a deal, but will Steve and Bucky finally exchange numbers?  
> Now with Art!

(“Alright, we’re short the captain tonight because he’s out of town, but today we’d like to welcome our newest player who's here just for the night. Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to the Undefeatable Squirrel Girl.”

“Hi everybody, this is going to be so much fun!”)

The Winter Soldier knew something was amiss, but he had no idea what when he got back to Headquarters. The Captain was gone, and he could have sworn he heard something chattering in ceiling above him.

He paused and listened and (Perception check 14 with a concentration bonus 3) detected the sounds of little paws scampering above his head, he pulled out his knife ready to strike when.

“Whoa there, what are you doing?”

(perception 14) The soldier turned to face the speaker, not startled by her sudden appearance.

“Who are you?” He asked, not bothering to answer her question.

“I’m Do—I mean I’m the Unbeatable Squirrel Girl. And that’s Monkey Joe.” She exclaimed gesturing to the squirrel that popped out of the partially patched up hole in the headquarters ceiling. Monkey Joe chattered and leapt on to her shoulder before grooming himself right there.

The Winter Soldier just blinked at the squirrel behind his goggles before he went to join the debrief table.

“As I was saying,” Colonel Fury began as he entered the room with the other Avengers, taking a seat at the paper clip free table, Clifford the Paper clip being the silent exception in the Soldier’s pocket. “Thanks to the intel collected by the rest of the Avengers, we know have an idea what Loki’s plan is, we have reason to believe that he plans on collecting all the infinity stones, great concentrated remains of leftover energy from the Big Bang, that is spread across the universe, and thanks to your tom foolery, he’s gotten the first one. This notebook however tells us more, that Loki isn’t in this plan alone. We have reason to believe that he’s going to meet up with others in this conspiracy.”

Thor spoke up. “A word of caution if you will, Loki is many things, but he’s far from careless, it is most likely that that journal was planted intentionally, so we must proceed with caution.”

“If it’s a trap, I say we spring it on our terms.” Ironman said.

The Winter Soldier glanced around, waiting for the Captain to speak up, but when he noticed the captain wasn’t in the room, he felt strangely put off by his absence.

“Ooh, and I can have my squirrel friends let me know if it is a trap so we can disable the trap, good thinking, Ironman, was it? I’m a big fan of that dance thing you did yesterday.” Squirrel Girl lit up and Monkey Joe stood at attention, reminding the Solider of a miniature soldier at attention.

“Yes, that’s exactly it.” Ironman said after a beat, which might have indicated that no, that was not at all what Ironman had intended, but any feelings were undone by sincere flattery.

“And I can scope out the area on high with the squirrels.” Hawkeye volunteered.

Eventually the group planned to scope out the area was Falcon for distance air reconnaissance, with Falcon giving a very detailed and methods using the sun, air currents, and building shadows to remain hard to detect (Agility 15) with much success, with Hawkeye watching from the top of a local building for any sign of enemy activity (perception 4, which was a success), Black Widow infiltrated the crowd and had a ground eyes view with the Winter Soldier watching from the shadows. Squirrel girl took to the trees with her army of squirrel friends foraging for anything suspicious around the alleyway the villains claimed to pick as their meeting spot.

That left Ironman, Thor, and the Hulk to spring the trap.

Carefully tailing an idiot dressed in all black leather belts, bare skin, and buckles—seriously who dresses like that? —they followed him all the way to a building marked “Condemned.”

“Well, that’s ominous.” Ironman muttered before everyone signaled the all clear. With a deep breath, the hard-hitting squad entered the building as the stealth squad entered through the windows and rafters.

Surrounding a table like a parody of the card game Bucky walked into earlier, what the Winter Solider saw made him nervous, Loki wasn’t alone.

Loki sat at the head of the table like the parody of a king, on his left was a large overly muscular man in what looked like a skin-tight rhino suit, a man in an evil imitation to Ironman’s armor with a green cloak, A bald man with bright red skin and nostrils for a nose, A red version of the Hulk, A man with a bright purple mask with a gold circlet, the S&M wannabe, and a man in black combat armor with white scratches on the chest plate and a skull design on the helmet.

“I thought the comic-con was back at the convention center?” Ironman asked.

“I see our guests arrived just in time, gentlemen, I’ll leave you to handle this, proceed as planned?” Loki remarked asking the man with the red face.

“Indeed, God of Mischief, do not fail us.” The red headed man snapped.

“Do not fail me.” Loki growled before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(“Alright everyone” Fury said over the computer, “roll for initiative.”)

It was chaos, The Hulk gave a roar and charged towards the Red Hulk and the Rhino man, the three exchanging punches and swings.

Ironman matched up against the man with the green cloak, (Lore roll 2) “Who the heck are you?”

“Typical, a fool like you would not know me, but you shall know me now,” The Green Cloaked man hissed in a metallic voice. “I’m Doctor Doom.”

The S&M guy ran straight for Natasha, but after sensing that he wasn’t much of a threat, dodged him to aim one of her stings at the bad guy in the black armor.

“Leather Boy has always been an embarrassment for us.” Natasha’s new opponent muttered.

Hawkeye (Precision 5,) managed to successfully pin the guy in the black leather and fishnets to the floor with only three arrows and no injury on the other guy. Then he turned his attention to the villain in the purple mask.

The Red man with a skull for a face went straight for the Winter Soldier while the Falcon went to clear the area around the condemned building.

The Red skull pulled out a wicked looking knife, and the Soldier retaliated with two of his own. (Winter Soldier’s Weapons Skill: 18 vs Red Skull’s weapon skill 17)

"We are more alike, you and I, for you see, Winter Soldier, I know the reason why you have no memories, I was there at your creation,” The Red Skull hissed as their blades brought them body to body.

“Oh god, please tell me you’re not my father.”

“What? No!” The Red Skull barked in confusion.

“Oh, thank goodness.” The Winter Soldier sighed in relief before he gave the Red Skull a powerful knee to the abdomen.

(“Did you really think I was going to rip off Empire Strikes Back Soldier?”

“No, but you never know about how things become tropes.” Bucky shrugged.)

Ironman was still evenly matched, but managed to hit Doctor Doom for a moment before he almost got hit by the Black Widow’s opponent.

“Watch where you’re going Crossbones!” Doctor Doom yelled.

(“Fury, are you sure you got the battle field set up evenly? It seems like a big clusterfuck.”

“I’ll try to make it more spacious next time Black Widow.”)

The Red skull hissed in pain slightly before he headbutted (Fighting skill: 10) the Winter Soldier.

The Soldier pulled back to avoid the injury, and proceeded to attempt to punch the Red Skull in the face with his metal fist.

The Red Skull (Agility 20) dodged and successfully lined up the metal fist to one of the Soldier’s allies.

(“Hawkeye, roll agility.”

“Ah dice, why?”)

Hawkeye was knocked out like a light while the Red Skull laughed.

Squirrel Girl (Special Skill (Come my Animal Friends!): 19) then called up all the local squirrels and under the leadership of Monkey Joe, swarmed Doctor Doom before he could do much damage to Iron Man.

Doctor Doom flailed but he was unable to dislodge the squirrels before they cut the circuitry of his suit and he was unable to move.

With Doctor Doom down, Ironman moved on to aid in battling the villain in the purple mask as the man pulled out a few guns to aim at the other Avengers.

Falcon swooped down to pull Hawkeye’s unconscious figure out of the fight.

The Rhino managed to knock over a wall, causing the building to shake.

The Hulk grabbed a large table and used it to bash the Red Hulk in the head.

“Why are you doing this?” Squirrel girl shouted at the Rhino stopped fighting and backed from the Hulk.

“Why? I’ll tell you why? All my life I wanted to support my family!” The Rhino shouted, stepping back to turn his rage to the tiny squirrel creature who mocked him.

“What happened?”

The Winter Soldier turned away, deciding to focus on the Red and purple guy. (Dodge check: 15), causing the soldier to step aside, causing the Red Skull to be forced to step aside to avoid being shot.

“Zemo, watch where you’re shooting!” The Red Skull demanded, then the Red skull was gone in a flash.

The Soldier paused in shock, before hearing the Hulk scream in rage when the Red Hulk disappeared too.

Meanwhile the Rhino was still there, and he was crying.

“Here, borrow my library card, I think you’d have a great chance of starting your own business.”

The Rhino ran off without a word and a grin.

(“Well, that’s one way to defeat a bad guy I guess Squirrel Girl.”

“Thanks Fury.”)

“No!” They heard the guy in leather shout and as the Soldier turned when he heard Squirrel Girl scream. The Hulk roared, and the Soldier could see the Hulk slam Leather Boy into the wall.

The Winter Soldier felt Crossbones, separating from his battle with the Black Widow to punch the Winter Soldier, and (dodge check 2) the Soldier took a fist to the face, and collapsed on to the ground as the rest of the undefeated villains disappeared with a flash.

The Winter Soldier slowly got to his feet, Doctor Doom was on the ground is circuitry cut by the brave teeth of the squirrels, Leather boy was being held down by a disapproving Hulk with the Widow (Intimidation 20) scaring the ever-hating misogyny out of him. Winter Soldier approved of the Black Widow’s patented Soviet Spy glare.

And then he heard it. A loud wet popping sob.

“Oh no.” He whispered.

“Monkey Joe,” Squirrel Girl sobbed.

(“I’m sorry Squirrel Girl, I tried to save him.”

“It’s alright Nick, I just didn’t expect to fail that roll.”

“I know you what you mean Squirrel Girl, when my first character fell off a trainto his death, I felt like I failed him too,” added Bucky, hoping that would help.

“Thanks Soldier.”)

The Winter Soldier looked at the remains of the dead squirrel and placed a hand on Squirrel girl, “I’m so sorry.”

“And he was so brave.” Squirrel girl sniffed, her tail coiling around her body around like a comfort blanket.

Thor flew down and approached the two gently.

“He died with valor, we shall drink to his honor, if you will permit me to give him the appropriate rites?” Thor asked gently, in his hand it looked like (crafting skill 18) a rather serviceable boat made of a cardboard box which bore a remarkable resemblance to a Viking ship.

Squirrel Girl nodded.

It didn’t take them long to find a quiet deserted spot in a local river, and before anyone could say or do anything, Monkey Joe was sent off in the cardboard Viking ship, filled with nuts and a handful of flowers, Hawkeye sending a flaming arrow into the little boat, properly cremating the squirrel from a safe distance, the boat floating down the middle of the large river.

The Avengers stood in silence around the tearing Squirrel Girl with black bands around their left arms in solidarity.

“Squirrel Girl, would you like to say a few words?” Falcon asked.

She shook her head.

“May I?”

She nodded.

Falcon cleared his throat. (Charisma 15), “We are gathered here today to bid farewell to a dear friend and courageous squirrel who aided in our mission and helped us in our hour of need. With his courage, he saved our lives and stopped a tremendous evil at great cost, but please rest well Monkey Joe, we vow that your sacrifice will not be in vain.”

“Amen.” The Avengers said in unison as the watched the flames engulf the boat in silence before it sank with dignity into its final resting place.

“Don’t worry,” Widow added, “Leather Boy is facing justice for what he’s done to Monkey Joe, and there’s more than enough evidence to convict him. And where he’s going, they don’t like people who hurt animals.”

Squirrel Girl sniffled and held out her arm in the request for a hug, which the Widow awkwardly returned like it was a foreign concept.

“He will be welcomed in Valhalla by the all Mother and the Valkyries with open arms, and there will be much feasting for him,” Thor added “Shall we feast in his honor?”

And so, they did. But not before Colonel Fury called her, explaining that the West Coast needed someone who could stop villains as efficiently as Squirrel Girl, and after her bereavement leave was over, would she be willing to go.

“Yes, I will, for Monkey Joe.” She said.

(“Well, that’s one way to end a session, great job everyone.” Fury said over the chat.

“That was fun, thanks for inviting me.” Squirrel Girl said.

“Any time.”)

Bucky pulled up his usual post game chat, and then typed “Some adventure tonight huh Nomad? I’ll never look at squirrels the same way again lol.”

But then Bucky, paused, the message of “Nomad1974 is offline, but will get the message when Nomad1974 signs in” flashed before his eyes and didn’t know why he was so surprised, but it felt like something had twisted his gut a little and walked off with a piece.

***

Steve drove to school for the first time in weeks with the quiet joy that came with the independence. No more lectures about what to do with his life, no more unasked-for sermons to a religion he doesn’t follow.

Just him and his music.

Steve pulled over to a parking spot to park, and caught a glimpse of a brown hair and easy grin.

“Bucky?” Steve called, leaning over to grab his backpack and shut the car door before running up the figure to realize he was right.

Bucky looked great, light sweatshirt keeping off the mid spring early morning chill, back pack slung over a shoulder and a tired grin and a travel mug in hand. Bucky turned on his heel and Steve got a glimpse at Bucky’s blue eyes and tired smile.

His heart did a cartwheel at that.

“Hey Steve,” Bucky greeted.

“What’s up?” Steve asked.

“Oh, school work, homework, the usual, and you?” Bucky listed.

“Oh, me too, I’ve had to go pick up my car from the shop this weekend, so I’m a little behind on an art project, and I’ll need a model for that.” Steve shrugged. He was nine hours behind on the project, but with the way he shuffled his calendar, he’d have to have his Uncle Pierce drive mom around town until his homework load lessened. Thankfully if he managed his time correctly he’d be able to attend Wednesday’s Game session.

“Oh? Do you need a specific model for it?”

“It’s for my life drawing class.” Steve explained.

Bucky seemed to pause and consider it. “Well, I’d be willing to model for Pizza, you know, if you want to.”

Steve could swear Bucky was blushing, but Steve knew that being naked made some models uncomfortable. “It’ll be half dressed, but if you’re comfortable, I’d-I’d be happy to accept your help.”

“Deal, and if you have time, I can’t tonight I’m going to go through old newspapers at the city library.” Bucky admitted with what looked like a very tired sigh.

Steve’s mental calendar began to kick a fuss in his head, but Steve pushed that aside with the justification that the sooner he helped Bucky the sooner he could draw Bucky, there were no ulterior motives here, just two guys hanging out, yup, at the library. “What do you need help with? Do you need an extra set of eyes?”

“Oh, thanks I think I might benefit from an extra set of eyes sure.” Bucky sighed in relief as the two began walking into the building leading to their history lecture.

Sharon was waiting for them outside the classroom.

“You’re early.” Steve observed checking his watch.

Sharon just shrugged. “Class got canceled today because apparently my professor had a paper get published and a drug he developed just got FDA approved.”

“Cool, do you know what it does?”

“Nope. All I know from the news article I read, is that apparently it’s been a few years coming.”

“Sounds pretty cool, do you know what the drug does?” Steve asked.

“Nope,” Sharon shrugged.

Before they could continue, they heard Natasha speaking.

“So if you want to play, I know a great GM,” Natasha explained, and Steve noticed that Natasha was holding out her twenty sided dice, while a smaller girl with long brown hair examined them closely.

“And, it’s just an RPG game, like the text base game you programed in class?” the new girl asked.

“You’re getting it, Wanda,” Natasha explained proudly.

“You can sign us up in a few weeks, we’ve got a family thing next week.” Wanda smiled.

“I’ll send you to Fury,” Natasha suggested, and Wanda smiled, waved, and turned a corner.

“Thanks Natasha,” She called as she left.

“What was that?” Steve asked Natasha.

“I was making a game recommendation,” Natasha explained. “Wanda and her brother Pietro wanted to look up a game to play, and I suggested Fury and SHIELD.”

“That is cool.” Bucky nodded and then the doors containing previous students from the first class left the room. And they had to squeeze past the tide of people to find their seats. Steve had a great time sitting next to Bucky and taking notes, and hearing Bucky’s opinion on controversial topics.

One thing Steve forgot was that he wouldn’t be able to talk to Side_Kick tonight.

***

As Bucky was about to leave the apartment, he was face to face to a raised eyebrow.

“I thought you were too busy to date?” T’Challa asked in the middle of his advanced physics calculations.

“I’m not, I’m going to the library and my other shirt was too dirty, besides, this is professional casual.” Bucky muttered, hefting his backpack over his shoulder.

T’Challa shrugged and N’Yami mewed in her sleep on the kitten bed next to the desk, and Bucky was out the door.

Bucky passed Clint the Landlord again, and a few other tenants before Bucky climbed on to the bus to go the library.

The University Library was filled with air conditioning and local art. This month’s theme was a local student artist’s latest project with stained and fused glass modeled to look like quilts.

The walls were off pale blue with soft thin carpet and at first glance, Bucky didn’t see Steve, a pair of young women excitedly chattering in whispers over Alexander the Great’s conquests and a guide to drop spindles--Or at least that’s what Bucky heard when they walked past—and a professor going over fly fishing in the Rocky Mountains and local conservation efforts. Then the young women decided to take their books to the checkout desk, and revealed Steve’s location.

Steve was leaning next to the new releases, idly staring at books about art history in West Africa.

“Hey,” Bucky quietly greeted, and Steve turned to look at him with a grin.

“Hey yourself, waiting long?” Steve asked, slowly pushing his glasses further up his nose and closer to his eyes.

“Nope,” Bucky cleared his throat as it suddenly got a little tight, and pointed to the stairs on his other side, “and we’re going to need to be upstairs, that’s where the newspaper clippings will be.”

Steve grinned and gestured for Bucky to lead the way, which he did, trying to justify his racing heart beat for the hope that he’ll find something unique and amazing for his grad school proposal, and not for his hot new assistant.

They were up the stair and the theme from the entryway followed them up, with shelf after shelf of adult non-fiction on one side, and adult fiction on the other, and Bucky led the way to the archives at the far end of the shelves, smiling and waving at the librarians who smiled back.

“Hey David, did you get my email?” Bucky asked the librarian.

David nodded, “We set aside a few microfilms and microfiches that we think might interest you with the time-period you requested,” David passed over two envelopes to Bucky, and Bucky led Steve over to the Microfilm reading computers.

They sat side by side by two computers and Bucky handed Steve the envelope with dates for the early 1900s, And Bucky began with the envelope dating the late 1800s.

Bucky began reading newspaper stories about well-known historic events, focusing on local news in the hope of some tantalizing story that might not be well known, some stuff was amazing, but already covered by a few of Bucky’s classmates, which only lead Bucky to be slightly jealous that he didn’t think of them before.

So far, all the excitement Bucky had to show for it was a stifled sneeze, and an editorial about how desirable the cult of domesticity was for American culture—which spoiler alert in Bucky’s opinion, might a cultural source to many problems related to toxic masculinity and modern misogyny—Bucky moved on to the next microfilm before he could snarl in disgust at the sexist writings.

Steve made an interested sound from his computer screen. Followed by a quiet mutter of “What the Fuck?”

“What did you find?” Bucky asked.

“Well, I found an article talking about how a shanghaier got arrested in 1912, but it won’t say who found evidence and helped the police find the man.”

Bucky felt a stab of interest. “Could you show me?”

Steve gestured for Bucky to read.

“Little known Shanghaier arrested thanks to anonymous tip off.

The silence outside of the Triskelion Pub on Thanksgiving Friday was broken by our esteemed Sheriff Word and his police force where the owner of the Triskelion Pub was arrested with charges of kidnapping, murder, and Crimping over half a dozen sailors in the past five years.

“I won’t say who our tip off was, but I assure you that all crimping will be stopped in our fair city.” Sheriff Word said simply before he brushed off requests for information about a warrant for an illegal black man in our fair city. “There is no warrant.”

More on page A 4”

“What the hell do they mean by an Illegal black man?” Steve asked.

“This article appears to take place in Oregon,” Bucky mused, his mind mentally combing through what he remembered from his African American History class, before remembering. “Which in 1849, to ban slavery from the state, Oregon banned African Americans from entering the territory, and kicked out a lot of people.”

Bucky turned to Steve, who nodded for him to continue. “The law got repealed in 1854, I think, but kept the exclusion clause in the state constitution in 1857. They called it the Black Exclusion Act, and is why there is there’s little racial diversity in Oregon.”

Bucky noticed that Steve seemed to deflate at what Bucky was saying, but Bucky decided to continue. “There were African Americans who did live in Oregon but they were given a race tax that didn’t get repealed until 1951, and the state constitution amendment didn’t get repealed until 1916.”

“Again, what the fuck.” Steve growled. “Well what do we have about this guy, I mean they wouldn’t imply anything about this man unless he had something to do with this shanghaiier getting arrested right?”

Bucky began to look for the rest of the article.

There was no other mention of the mysterious hero.

“Well, there was the possibility that there might be a warrant, or other records, what’s the date?”

“Uh, Monday December 2, 1912.” Steve muttered as he looked up the date.

So, both combed through records in the microfilms and microfiches, then returned to David asking for more records, there was little to go on, but the Triskelion’s sister business the Insight Hotel had a very familiar surnamed written in the Hotel’s records.

“Fury’s family was in Portland in 1912?” Steve blinked.

“Looks like I’ve got a game shop to visit tomorrow.” Bucky grinned, many of the college students knew about Fury’s game shop, so Bucky assumed that was how Steve knew the name.

Then Steve’s phone rang. “Uh just a sec,” Steve excused himself and stepped outside to answer. After a few moments Steve paused his conversation, put his hand over the speaker side of the phone and gestured to Bucky.

“Uh I’ve got to go pick up dinner, so I need to head out now.” Steve explained when Bucky approached.

“Oh, well, thanks for helping me.” Bucky said.

“Hey, call me when you need to go pick up the book, I’d like to visit Fury’s shop.”

“Awesome.” Bucky agreed and Steve left with a wave, both with their backpacks and both excited to move on to their next misadventure the next day.

Bucky climbed on the bus, and was halfway to his apartment when he remembered, he forgot to ask Steve for his phone number.

T’Challa must have seen it in Bucky’s face when he got back, since he shrugged and didn’t ask.

T’Challa is an amazing roommate, Bucky rather appreciated that.

N’Yami on the other hand is a terrible roommate. Bucky realized she had wiggled into his room and proceeded to play with his garbage all over the room. The kitten stretched out in the middle of the paper debris without a single care.

“N’Yami, no.” Bucky scolded before he noticed something small and black move in the corner of his eye.

And N’Yami saw it too, as she sprang up to her feet and crouched into a hunter’s crouch.

“No, no, I’ll get it.” Bucky could see it was a spider, crawling from under his closet door and making a dash to the door behind him. He grabbed a piece of garbage and ran forward to get it before the kitten got bit.

N’Yami also had catching the spider in mind as she launched forward in a black streak and pounced on the little hapless spider and it was gone in a flash on jaws.

“N’Yami!” Bucky exclaimed aghast, desperately trying to pry her stubborn jaws open, but he felt her throat expand and contract with a swallow, and he let go to see her open her mouth and lick her chops.

“That spider had better not be venomous.” He muttered.

***

“Mom, I’m back from the Deli, I’ve got the soup you like.” Steve called as he entered the house’s front door—ignoring the living room’s décor theme that Steve likes to call “Notre Dame’s stained glass vomited on that sofa”—and found his mom sitting on the kitchen table with today’s mail in front of her, her pink knit cap slightly askew.

“Mom?” Steve asked as his mother didn’t look up, and he, heart picking up the pace, nervously placed a hand on her bony shoulder, he tried to grip her shoulder reassuringly.

“I got the lab test results back today.” Steve could hear his mother’s voice croak, and realized she had been crying. Her pale green eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, and her lips quivered slightly. She sniffed, “Remember that tuberculosis test I took when you were a little boy? It appears that was a false negative.”

Lightning struck Steve’s chest, hard, “What? No-no, there has to be something we can do, antibiotics, I’ll call the pharmacy.”

“I already did, and they’ll have a week’s sample ready by tomorrow, I called in such short notice that the shipment didn’t have enough for any more, and our insurance won’t cover the price.”

“What? But I don’t understand your copay last week was fifty dollars.”

“We’re in the doughnut hole apparently, and we need to pay higher premiums until their money increases.”

Steve bit down a curse, after all this was his mother he was talking to, and knelt to her level. “You’re going to be okay mom, I’ll make sure of it.”

Sarah reached her arm out and she carefully squeezed Steve’s forearm, the scent of hand sanitizer filling both mother and son’s nostrils.

“My brave sunshine boy,” She whispered. “Why don’t you go eat dinner now, you must be hungry.

Steve had a feeling that was more for his benefit than hers. He numbly shook his head, “I’m not hungry.”

“Steven,” Sarah started the scolding tone, but Steve, desperate to do something useful, got up.

“I’ll go make us some tea.” Steve said, his eyes prickling, but didn’t let his eyes do more than merely water.

“Steven,” His mother began as Steve filled the kettle, and turned on the stove before noisily reaching for the tea, pulling out two bags of chamomile because he’s going to need one damn it. He reached for a mug, and almost dropped it when his mother’s hand grasped it.

“I-I got it,” Steve choked, and he saw his mother nod slowly.

“I know Steve, but I’m still here.”

If Steve were a lesser man, he’d probably be bawling by now.

“Now, we’re going to make this tea, then we’re going to eat dinner, and we’re going to watch a movie, one that’ll make us both laugh.”

“It’s your turn to pick.”

“Then let’s pick one that’ll really annoy your uncle.” Sarah remarked with a mischievous smirk. “I say Mama Mia. By the time your uncle gets home, I think we’ll be at the part where the actor who plays his favorite book character will start singing.”

“Wait, Uncle Pierce likes Pride and Prejudice?” Damn, maybe Steve had misjudged Uncle Pierce’s taste after all, unlikely, but possible.

“The other book character?”

“But he told me he despises the morality of Harry Potter, so I doubt it’s Molly Weasly…”

“It’s James Bond.”

Of freaking course the man would like that racist, sexist, homophobic tripe.

“Wait, so we’re going to Subject Uncle Pierce to Brosnan’s singing? Mom, you’re absolutely diabolical.” Steve fought a chuckle.

Steve hated Mama Mia, from the confusing plot to the tired, uninspired chick flick clichés that could have been avoided if the filmmakers actually cared about telling a good story, but the look on Alexander Pierce's face when he walked in the front door to the opening keys of “SOS” were worth it. And because Steve by nature was a little shit, began humming along until the older man fled the sour notes and scenic shots of Greek Islands.

Sarah chuckled at her son’s antics, and continued to enjoy her guilty pleasure of glitter, sequins, and old songs from the seventies.

Steve pulled his mother tight, and fought hard against the idea that his mother’s time on this earth was coming to a close.

He had to hope those antibiotics would help, his mom had surgery to get the tumor removed coming up. They had to help. His mother was a survivor, she’d shake this.

Steve couldn’t think of the alternative where she couldn’t.

***

Bucky was feeling the fatigue creeping in his eyes, but he had just hung up from a phone call to Fury—who was probably in the middle of dinner, oops—and it turned out that there was a moment in his family history where a great uncle was in fact MIA in the town of Portland for a few days, and there was an old copy of the man’s journal somewhere in his sister’s attic.

Which meant talking to his nephew, who according to Fury would be happy to help.

And apparently the man would be happy to meet them after knitting tomorrow.

“Thanks Fury, I’m in your debt.” Bucky had said thanking him.

“Careful, according to my ancestor, that’s what got him into that mess.”

“He was in debt?” Bucky blinked.

“No, an old army buddy of his owed him a favor, he came to collect.”

When Fury put it like that, well, who wouldn’t be intimidated? Bucky shuddered from the memory.

Then Bucky noticed Nomad was online.

“Hey Nomad, what’s up.” Bucky typed.

“Oh, not much, just had a really bad night,” Nomad sent.

“What happened? ☹”

“My mom got her test results back, they’re not good.”

Bucky swallowed and began to type. “Shit, man that sucks, is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t want to keep you up,” Nomad replied.

“You won’t, I’ve got a few papers to write for class anyway, so I could welcome the blain break.” Bucky quickly typed. Then corrected his typo. “*brain break”

“Could, could you send me a video?” Nomad asked.

Bucky, without further thought, found a link to an animated retelling of a Greek myth done by a grad student, which had some humorous cuts to the snarky retorts made by the student.

So, Nomad was given the story of Eros and Psyche, then the Aztec myth about their sun god, ending with a hummingbird making a Warhammer reference about the blood god.

“We should tell Fury about the hummingbirds.” Nomad typed.

Bucky could tell Nomad was getting tired, his typing was starting to become sluggish and his grammar was beginning to suffer, but kept offering Nomad some distractions for now.

Nomad had to plead exhaustion by the end of the myth of Bellerophon and went to bed, and Bucky kept writing his paper, thankful that he’d be able to proofread it before submitting what he wrote in the morning.

Bucky kept thinking about how stressed Nomad sounded before he fell into worried sleep.

***

Steve slept better after he had some reassurance from Side_kick, and debated about texting him throughout the day before he decided that Side_kick had better things to do then listen to him vent all his worry and frustration, and tiredly went to class, and patiently waited to meet Bucky during knitting.

Sam smiled and waved, and Steve took a seat next to Sam.

“So, I’ve been told that my Uncle Nick’s got a journal for you two.” Sam explained, “Mom’s the one with it, and mom said I can show you guys where we’ve got the journal shared.”

“Nice.” Steve grinned. “Mom’s not feeling well, so she sent me here, and I had planned to meet Bucky here, so I guess it all works.”

Sam nodded before pointing, “Is that him?”

Steve turned, and sure enough, Bucky was standing awkwardly in the middle of the coffee shop.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you two.” Steve gestured Sam to follow him, and Sam shrugged.

“Bucky, this is my friend Sam, Sam, I want you to meet my friend Bucky.” Steve introduced the two, and Steve could see that Sam and Bucky tried to give each other firm handshakes, very firm handshakes judging from the strained expressions.

“Pleasure.” Sam smiled, and cleared his throat. “So, you wanted an old journal from mom’s attic?”

“Yeah, Steve found an article about a man a hundred years ago who took down a shanghaiing ring, and there’s no other news about this man’s accomplishments, I want to see if this man is your ancestor.” Bucky admitted.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Well I wish you luck.”

And Sam lead them to his mother’s house, and to the attic.

The attic was full of boxes, spider webs, dust, and sun beams. Steve had to stifle a sneeze as Sam calmly lead them to an old foot locker. The dust the box produced was a huge cloud.

Steve hid his nose in his tee shirt to keep his asthma acting up. Sam and Bucky turned and looked nervous.

“Steve, are you okay?” Sam asked.

“I’m fine.” Steve cleared his throat.

Sam and Bucky turned to look at each other and Steve grew irritated in their mutual lack of belief in Steve’s claim. Steve watched their minds flicker before Bucky nodded.

“I’ve got some cough drops in my pocket.” Bucky suggested.

Steve fought down the wheeze and reached his hand out for one.

It was cherry and menthol flavor might have eased his throat’s tightness slightly, which Steve hoped would reduce his chances of getting his asthma to act up.

Sam opened the trunk, and began going through his great-great uncle’s possessions. “I think I found it.” Sam muttered pulling out a leather-bound journal.

Bucky gently pulled the ancient leather and paper open and carefully turned the pages. Steve could smell the musky pages, and he began to notice that Bucky seemed to gently hold the book like he would a small infant.

“Whoa, it looks like he was in Portland in late November.” Bucky’s face lit up, and when he looked at Sam, Steve had the feeling that if he wasn’t there, Bucky would give Sam a tight hug. “Thanks.” Bucky admitted.

“Don’t mention it.” Sam shrugged.

“Thanks for having us over Sam,” Steve grinned.

“No problem, if you want to call it even, you guys can get me lunch.”

“Sounds fair.” Bucky laughed. “What do you feel like?”

Steve was surprised and pleased to admit Sam knew of a good Thai restaurant, and Bucky was so grateful for the help he paid for Sam’s lunch.

When Bucky got home from his shift, he pulled out his phone and decided to check up on Nomad.

He noticed Nomad was online when he logged on to Zorro’s Dungeon.

“Hey Side_Kick,” Nomad sent to Bucky as soon as he logged on.

“Hey Nomad, how was your day?”

“I’m alright, Mom’s started her new prescription, but she doesn’t have much right now.”

“That’s rough,” Bucky typed slowly nodding to himself. Bucky thought about Steve, and felt a squirm of guilt wrap itself around his stomach like a starving anaconda. Here he spent his time hanging out with Sam, and Steve, and Nomad was having a hard time.

“I had a good day otherwise, mom just needs more help around the house, I’ve had to do homework at school because I’m busy helping around the house when I was at my uncle’s house.”

“How’s living with him?” Bucky asked.

“There’s no living with him, I’ve mostly tried to avoid spending time with him because we always argue, and Mom doesn’t say it, but I can tell our arguing is ruining her rest.”

“Oh.” Bucky responded. Maybe the best way to help Nomad right now. “You’re looking forward to game night tomorrow night?”

“Yes! What did I miss on Saturday.”

“We had a new one-time player and she managed to defeat two bad guys in one fight, the rest ran. But we lost a squirrel so we had to hold a funeral for him.”

“A Squirrel?” Nomad asked.

Then Bucky began to explain the whole story.

“Sounds like Captain was needed.”

“But I know you were busy.” Bucky assured.

“I was, and I had a great weekend.” Nomad admitted.

“See? And we could handle ourselves, and we’ll be happy to have you play with us.”

***

Steve turned down the street and pulled his blue bug in front of his new home, slowly pulling into the driveway. He forced his eyes to focus on the garage door in front of him, because as much as he’d like to stare at Bucky, Steve was well aware that would be very off putting.

“So, this is your uncle’s house?” Bucky asked from the passenger’s seat.

Steve nodded “Yeah, he’s at work right now, and mom’s carpooling with him, so we’ll have the house to ourselves until six.”

Good grief Uncle Pierce forgot to pick up today’s paper and left the garbage can by the front door, which should have been dragged out earlier.

“So, do you still need me to model?” Bucky asked.

“Do you have time?” Steve asked, “I thought you had a study group.”

“Monty has to go to the field to collect data for his statistics project, and the rest of the guys went to help, I couldn’t make it, but thanks to you and Sam, I’ve got a project to propose for grad school,” Bucky explained gesturing to his backpack in the back seat. “I’d be happy to pose for you.”

Steve’s heart tried to grow wings and flap around his collar bone.

Steve cleared his throat, “As fair warning, I’m paying you in pizza.”

Bucky’s laugh drew Steve’s attention, “How is that a warning?”

Steve and Bucky got out of the car, and Steve had to dig deep into his pocket to produce the house key while studiously ignoring the trash can.

Once they were inside, Bucky paused.

“Whoa, it, it looks like….”

“Like the stain glass windows of Notre Dame threw up on the décor?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. Steve was hoping an act on nonchalance means he won’t die from the rising heat in his face and the racing of his heart beat which appeared to be playing on his ribcage like a xylophone. “Yup, Uncle Pierce was born again a few years ago, and well, decorated accordingly, if you want, we’ll have you pose in my room.”

As soon as the offer came out of Steve’s mouth, he realized he just offered Bucky into his personal room, and how intimate that offer might come off as.

Steve didn’t want to drive Bucky off, and didn’t want to give Bucky the wrong impression, or have Bucky look at him in disgust and then tell Steve that he isn’t attracted to men.

“Your room sounds great,” Bucky might have been aware at the intimacy that was offered, but as a true sport, or perhaps as a true appreciator of art, just turned a little pink but gave him an easy-going grin.

Then Steve had the mental image of the face stuck in eternal agony and the small golden crown of thorns and the towel Steve draped over it so he could sleep that first night.

“Just to warn you, Uncle Pierce in drunken pique, uh, superglued a crucifix on one of the walls a few years ago and I haven’t gotten him removed yet,” Steve explained, trying to remember if the towel was still in place.

Steve lead Bucky in the direction of his bedroom, and realized that while he made his bed, he forgot to put his underwear in the hamper.

Steve quickly kicked the briefs under the bed, hoping Bucky didn’t notice.

Steve watched as Bucky gazed with a soft smile on his book shelf, computer chair, and thankfully made bed.

Steve ran to his closet and pulled out a large cream sheet and pulled over his computer chair and draped the sheet over the chair.

“Are you ready?” Steve asked.

“Need me to be naked?” Bucky clarified.

Steve forgot about that requirement of the assignment, but he wasn’t about to let that distract him, or make Bucky uncomfortable, after all Bucky was doing Steve a huge favor.

“Yeah, just-just down to your underwear, if you’re comfortable of course!” Steve cursed his brain for stuttering, but Bucky didn’t appear to notice.

“Yes.”

Steve’s voice cracked, “O-okay then.”

Bucky pulled his t-shirt off, and Steve got to look at the faint dusting of chest hair and well-built pectorals, Steve pulled his eyes off as he saw Bucky’s abs and had to pull his eyes away from Bucky’s hip bones.

What was wrong with him? Wasn’t the first rule not to stare and make the model uncomfortable, they have themselves in a very vulnerable position without any clothing and it would be wrong to leer at them.

Steve climbed onto his bed and pulled up his easel a drawing paper, charcoal and graphite pencils.

Steve heard Bucky sit on to the computer chair and looked up. Bucky was watching him very intently.

“I’m going to add a few practice sketches, so you might want to get comfortable.” Steve began.

He pulled out his phone and pulled out the timer app, entered in five minutes, and got ready to turn it the timer.

“We’re going to start with a few five-minute sketches as a warm up, so I’ll set my phone to go off every five minutes.” Steve said, remembering his early days where he played a model, and remembered the muscle tension from holding a pose for too long.

Steve’s eyes kept scanning over every inch of Bucky, and Bucky grinned, while Steve worked to keep his face calm and professional.

Steve turned on the timer, and began to draw Bucky’s encouraging confident grin, the eager gleam in his eyes, the short mussy curls on the top of his head, and the cleft on his chin, before Steve traveled down to draw his neck and collar and shoulders.

Steve was about to add details to the basic shapes he drew when his phone chimed.

Bucky shifted and twitched.

“You can try another pose.” Steve added in trying to keep his eyes on the sketch. He could hear Bucky moan into his stretches and Steve tried not to think about how that would have sounded in a different context. His pants got a lot warmer and tighter and Steve had to remember his uncle’s singing this morning, that helped a little too well.

Steve looked up when the computer chair started creaking, and saw that Bucky was using the bookshelf to stabilize the chair while he swung his legs over the back of the chair and draped it so he was hanging upside down and looking Steve right in the eye with a mischievous grin and stuck his tongue out.

Steve chuckled and shortened the time on his timer so he could draw Bucky before too much blood rushed to his head. Last thing he needed was his model fainting on him.

He focused on the laughing eyes and cheeky smile and tongue this time, and noticed that his necklace pooled on his pectorals and collar bone, and as he was just getting satisfied with how the necklace, and what might have been a star as the pendant, the phone chimed again.

“I’m going to assume that’s hurting your back, want to try again?” Steve said.

“Worth it,” Bucky chuckled.

Bucky posed again and Steven began to draw again and as Bucky adjusted to holding poses, slowly making the pose time stretch for up to twenty minutes. Time had moved from one in the afternoon to almost five.

After the last twenty-minute drawing, Steve rubbed his eyes. “And, that’ll be enough.” Steve decided before he gestured to Bucky to get up and stretch.

Steve caught himself watching Bucky turn his back to himself, watching the muscles in his back ripple and shift as Bucky tried to stretch the kinks out of his back, and Steve’s eyes wondered over Bucky’s butt before he turned his eyes firmly to the wall behind himself, which didn’t help when Bucky turned around and almost caught him staring.

Steve’s heart raced a little, and his stomach squirmed in shame, he was eyeing Bucky like he was a piece of meat, and Bucky was here as a friend.

Bucky pulled up his pants with Steve’s back turned to him before Steve heard Bucky speak up.

“Thanks for helping me find the book.” Bucky said, and Steve paused before he grinned.

“And thanks for helping me with my art homework, hungry?”

Bucky’s stomach gurgled at the promise of pizza, Bucky’s shirt still crumpled in his hand.

Steve tried not to focus on Bucky’s abs or the trail of hair from Bucky’s belly button down to the waistband of Bucky’s jeans, or how tight Bucky’s jeans clung to the muscles that Steve drew earlier.

“Alright, I’m planning on ordering a vegetarian pizza, want anything?” Steve was thankful he had enough wits to not to say a pizza with sausage, which would have been pointless for him because Steve was a vegetarian.

“Sure, I’ll have the same.” Bucky smiled, and Steve hurried out of the room, but he didn’t get far when Bucky called out, “Hey Steve, you forgot your phone!”

Steve turned back, “Thanks Buck, I’ll go order pizza then.” Steve turned out the door and went to the kitchen.

There he dialed and ordered a family sized pizza so his mom and uncle could have something to eat when they got home, and Steve turned to see Bucky, fully dressed standing in the living room back by the front entrance.

“Hey Steve, can I get your phone number?”

“Of course, the pizza will be here in forty-five minutes.” Steve as he unlocked his phone and handed Bucky his phone.

Bucky glanced and smiled at the image of a selfie with Steve with both his parents on his sweet sixteenth before Bucky began to enter in his phone number.

Steve watched a little nervously as Bucky’s face turned from quiet excitement, to puzzlement, to a little alarm before Bucky seemed to enter something into his phone and pressing the screen one final time.

“Buc—“ Steve began before Bucky’s phone began to ring.

Barbie Girl filled the air.

“Nomad?” Bucky asked, and Steve stood there stunned before he returned with a weak “Side_kick?”

Suddenly Steve felt a vice release on his chest, and to think he was worried that he was going to hurt Side-kick’s feelings for Bucky.

Bucky blushed and opened his arms, and Steve fit them perfectly.

Gently Steve leaned up and pressed his lips against Bucky’s lips, smelling the scent of Bucky’s deodorant and individual scent, tasting the faint taste of Bucky’s tooth paste before Bucky deepened the [kiss](https://samthebirdbae.tumblr.com/post/164511976488/last-minute-pinch-hit-for-queenoftherandomwords).

They kissed while standing in front of the couch, then proceeded to continue making out on Steve’s uncle’s love seat with Steve on top, before rolling to the floor with Bucky gently cradling Steve, his hand acting as a cushion as Steve kissed from the carpet.

Things might have progressed more, but the pizza delivery guy was early, and both men were hungry.

Kiss drunk Steve smiled at Bucky as they began to enjoy their pizza in the kitchen, and the sounds of Uncle Pierce and Sarah Rogers, opened the front door.


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky finally start dating, but Steve's mother's health takes a turn for the worse. Waiting for updates in the waiting room is hell for Steve, thankfully there's a support group and a game to help.  
> And the Avengers learn the phrase "Here there be dragons".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's Transgender parent returns in this chapter too, those who wish may skip to from " “I thought I’d be the father you never had.” Pierce said with a sigh, reaching out to hold Steve on the shoulder." to "Pierce looked about ready to swallow a lemon" with the transgender parent in the background for the rest of the fic. Also, this is where the transgender parent gets deadnamed by Pierce, so warnings for that too.

When Steve finished his last Art Lab for the day and happily submitted his latest drawing of Bucky to his art teacher, he got the call.

“Steven?”

“Uncle Pierce?” Steve asked, in half bafflement, before he realized his mother might have made a turn for the worse. “What is it? Is Mom okay?!”

“You’re mother’s fine, she’s at home napping. I’m calling because I’d like your help celebrating your mom’s new prescription.”

“It’s finally in? The Insurance company finally called us back?” Steve asked, his voice picking up in pace, his heart was doing a little jig on top of his stomach. His mom’s antibiotic trial had run out, and his mom needed to get back on it as soon as possible, any longer, and the antibiotic would be no good against resistant bacteria.

“Yeah, and I need help picking out dinner, would you help me with that? I know we’ve been struggling to get along, and I thought I’d offer this olive branch, things have been rough lately, and I think for your mother’s sake, we should bury the hatchet, as it were.”

If Steve wasn’t relieved about things taking a turn for the better, he probably would ask his uncle what his angle was.

“Fine, I’ll meet you outside the pharmacy and I’ll pick up— “Steve began his uncle interrupted him.

“I’ve already got it, so I’ll meet you at the grocery store.”

“Thanks Uncle Alex, mom’s going to really appreciate this.”

“Huh,” Pierce mused over the phone, “You haven’t called me that since you were five.”

Steve’s stomach twinged in uncertainty a little and he didn’t know how he felt about that.

Steve’s elated mood must have reflected on the traffic because he had a smooth drive with constant green lights and no crazy drivers, which seemed oddly easy for that time of day.

He pulled up outside the grocery store where Bucky worked, and was already waiting for his uncle at the front door.

His uncle showed up three minutes after Steve did, and the two began to plot out tonight’s menu, starting with a fresh salad, and after initial debate, spaghetti and apple pie with vanilla ice cream for dessert.

Steve darted into the pasta aisle to get some multi-grain pasta for his mother when he bumped into a welcome face.

“Steve, hey.” Bucky greeted, his grocery store polo and professional looking black pants did little more than tantalizingly hint at the body shape that Steve was becoming intimately familiar with. Bucky was partially bent over a crate full of pasta boxes, and Steve had a quiet mental laugh when he realized it was just the brand he needed.

“Hey Buck, fancy seeing you here, where you work.” Steve smirked.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I’m shopping for dinner, care to pass me a box, please?” Steve asked.

“For you honey, no sweat,” Bucky handed Steve a box and winked.

Steve cradled the box, and eyed Bucky up and down shamelessly.

Bucky went back to unpacking the boxes and Steve could swear his boyfriend was flexing a little extra to flirt with him.

“Any chance I could draw you in uni—“But Alas that aspect of his art project was interrupted by another voice.

“Steven, I’ve got the ground beef and pork for the meatballs, do you have the pasta?” Pierce spoke up before he noticed Steve wasn’t alone. “James.”

“Mr. Pierce,” Bucky began uncomfortably, remembering the not so subtle glances the man shot him the night Bucky was over for pizza.

“You didn’t tell me you worked here,” Pierce began. “I thought you were in school.”

“I am, and I need to get back to work sir,” Bucky cut off the conversation, and Steve could see that his uncle made his boyfriend uncomfortable.

“And we need to get dinner going, it’s going to be a late meal as it is,” Steve began guiding his uncle out of the aisle.

Steve glanced back to see the quiet worried relief on Bucky’s face.

They finished picking the rest of the ingredients for dinner, and Pierce paid for all the ingredients and Steve pushed the cart to Pierce’s car. He glanced at his watch, Bucky would be completing his shift any minute now.

Pierce pulled out his keys to unlock the car, but the car failed to make the unlocking sound.

“Uncle?” Steve asked nervously, his uncle cursed under his breath.

Steve’s heart began to pick up and seemed more interested in breaking open his sternum and pick a fight with anything to relieve the tension.

Pierce opened the door. “Your mother’s medication is gone.”

“What?” Steve’s voice came out in a squeak.

“I don’t understand, I left it right here.”

“Did you leave it out of sight?” Steve demanded.

“I left it on the seat.” Pierce answered.

“Did you even lock the car?” Steve felt his voice crack at that.

“I thought I did.”

“But you didn’t, did you?”

“Is there a problem here?” Steve turned to see that Bucky had finished his shift.

“Mom’s medication is missing.” Steve explained, fighting to keep the panic out of his voice. Her medication was needed to fight the secondary TB infection, and Steve honestly felt that his uncle’s carelessness was enough to sign his mother’s death warrant.

“I’m sure who ever took it will give it back.”

“Do you really think some drug addict will return a bunch of pills?” Steve demanded.

His uncle was silent for a moment. “Well if you don’t like how I do things, you should have done it yourself.”

“I offered to pick up the medication, you told me you had it.” Steve exclaimed. “You should know better than to leave the pharmacy bag out in the open in an unlocked car, that’s just asking to be robbed.”

“I left those days behind.”

“Funny I didn’t say anything about you doing any drugs.”

“Well, if you hadn’t sucked on her tits when you were little, maybe she wouldn’t have had gotten cancer in the first place, did you ever think about that you little shit!” Pierce exclaimed.

Steve honestly felt like he had been socked in the face.

“Whoa, that’s more than enough, now we should call the police.”

“I have done nothing illegal!” Pierce snapped.

“I didn’t say you did, I’m saying we need to report the theft.” But Bucky’s icy glare was more than enough to show that Bucky was more than displeased with Pierce.

Steve made the call, years later Steve would never remember what was said, but he and Pierce each gave their own police reports separately, scarcely looking at each other, and Bucky also gave his own witness statement, and the police began to investigate Pierce’s car, and when the police finally let him go, it was getting dark, the pharmacy was closed, and Steve took the groceries home, Bucky joining him in support.

“Thanks Buck.” Steve croaked when they reached Pierce’s front door, where his mother was sleeping.

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded, and both went in, Pierce was God knew where, and Steve found he didn’t give a damn right now.

It was dark and quiet, which Steve wasn’t surprised if his mother was sleeping.

Steve heard a raspy cough and Steve decided to check on her.

Steve entered his mother’s room, and began to feel dread when he saw dark patches on her pillow.

“Mom?” Steve asked nervously, and he approached her bedside, gently turning on her bedside lamp, his heart froze when he realized it was coughed up blood. Steve repeated calling for her, and he gently touched her shoulder. It was hot and sweaty under his hand, and she stirred a little.

“Stevie?” She whispered.

“I’ve got you Mom, hold on. Buck, I need you to call the hospital!”

Bucky poked his head into the room, and then pulled out his phone.

Steve could hear Buck’s urgent tones and Steve began to pull his mother up, and she looked up with feverish eyes.

Steve gently dressed her, and Bucky appeared at the door way with Sarah’s jacket and Steve’s car keys.

“Can you drive?” Bucky asked.

“I’ll have to. Mom, we’re going to the doctor.” Steve insisted.

“Yes Stevie,” Sarah slurred as Steve buckled her in the passenger seat, Bucky wedging himself in the back seat awkwardly.

Steve entered the driver’s seat and turned the key in the ignition. Steve drove quickly, and he made it to the hospital in record time, and they drove into the ER, where Bucky’s call seemed to speed up the check in and wait time.

The Nurse took Sarah’s temperature and constantly quizzed Steve for information of Sarah’s condition, and Steve felt so numb that he answered everything like a robot, desperately wishing he was a strong as Captain America, the superhero might be strong enough, or connected enough to cure Sarah, to aid his mother so she’d recover from her disease.

When the nurse took Sarah away to treat her fever and for the doctor to examine her, Steve was fatigued, drained, sinking into a plastic waiting chair, and felt so alone.

Then Bucky put his hand on his shoulder. Steve almost jumped and looked up at him, face numb and drained.

“Fury called, I told him we were going to miss tonight’s session.”

“Did you tell him why?”

“Only if you want.”

“Sure.” Steve was tired, but he owed Fury an explanation. “I should probably call my uncle.”

Bucky stepped away to make the call, and Steve pulled out his own.

But when he saw his uncle’s number, his uncle’s shout about blaming Steve for Sarah’s cancer made his fingers shudder above, and Steve pulled up a different number.

“Jo Rogers,” Steve’s heart rose at the familiar voice.

“Mama, Mom’s in the hospital.”

“Say no more son, Mama’s on her way.”

Steve almost cried with relief, and slumped further into his chair with exhaustion.

Bucky took a seat next to him, and Steve leaned his shoulder and the day’s stress took a toll on him, and Steve fell asleep with his cheek smushed against Bucky’s biceps.

***

“The Calvary has arrived.”

Bucky looked up after Steve had fallen asleep for thirty minutes.

“Tony?” Buck asked, but it wasn’t just Tony, it was also Donald Blake—Thor’s Player—Natasha, Clint, T’Challa for some reason, Wanda, Pietro, Fury, Sam, Darlene, Rhodey, And Bruce.

“When I heard, I felt that our Cap here needed the Avengers to Assemble.” Fury said softly, and Bucky grinned a little at the game hint, and his heart rose a little.

“When Steve wakes up, we’ll try a low-key game if he wants the distraction, if not, he’s got us to hang out too.”

“I think he called his uncle.” Bucky began but was interrupted.

“Mama.”

“What?”

“I called my Mama instead, I just couldn’t call him.”

“I’ll handle that.” Fury said with a sniff, “I lost my respect for your uncle years ago Steve, but if you need, I’ll face him.”

“You just want to intimidate him, Nick.” Darlene told her brother, and Fury had the gall to look innocent.

Fury stepped out and Bucky looked around at the waiting room filled with other people. If they were to try a short and quiet game, they were going to need a place where they wouldn’t disturb the other people waiting for news.

A nurse passed him just in time.

“Excuse me, Nurse? Could I ask you something?”

The man turned to look at him with patient eyes.

“I’d like to know if there’s a room we could hold a tabletop game, our friend’s mother is in the hospital and we’re waiting for news.”

Bucky quietly nodded to himself, and got a text from Sharon.

“Steve’s not at our study group, and he’s not answering his phone, what’s going on?”

“Steve, I got a text from Sharon,” Bucky turned to Steve who seemed content to keep his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “She’s worried.”

“Tell her where we are, I’m not going to be up for studying tonight, I’m going to have to email my teachers.” Steve moaned.

Bucky nodded and looked back at his phone.

“His mom’s in the hospital, we’re in the waiting room,” Bucky sent back. “He’s not going to make it tonight, sorry.”

Sharon sent a sad face and told him to tell Steve she’s sorry to hear that and is hoping for his mother.

Bucky glanced at Steve, who pulled up his own phone.

“Mama’s on her way.”

“We have an empty waiting room we can put you for now,” The Nurse said as he walked over to them, and Fury walked back into the waiting room, and nodded before the group slowly began to walk into the second waiting room.

“Thank you very much.” Steve told the Nurse.

Natasha put down the phone and turned to Wanda, “Doreen’s not going to be able to make it, but she sends her support.”

“That’s too bad, I’m sorry to hear that.” Wanda sighed.

Bucky realized they must have texted Doreen, which meant that Squirrel Girl and Captain America won’t be able to meet tonight.

Which was too bad because that probably would have been awesome.

“I’ll get the game setup then,” Fury announced and went to the smaller waiting room with his computer and books.

“What are we going to do about dice?” Clint asked before Fury pulled up a bag.

“I never leave the house without them.”

“Whoa.”

Within minutes the group had moved and were established in the new waiting room.

“Okay, now you guys start chasing down Loki in the antechamber…”

***

The Winter Soldier ran forward chasing the green cloaked menace into the large room with the only remaining enemies left, the Red Skull, Baron Zemo, and Loki.

“We must hurry, if we are to obtain the final stone and Summon Thanatos.” Red Skull shouted and Loki waved the Tesseract in the air, and a glowing blue portal opened, showing a starry cosmos beyond. Loki gestured for his two remaining allies to race in, which they didn’t hesitate to enter.

Loki was about to close it, when Thor threw forth his hammer and (Accuracy:15) knocked the Tesseract out of Loki’s hands, and Loki was forced to retreat into the portal, the Avengers following.

Once inside, the vision of all the characters was filled with the hot blue light, and in a rush of dizziness scrambled to the other side of the portal.

(“Alright everyone, you are going to roll and when you tell me your numbers, I’ll tell you what that means,” Fury announced to the table.

Everyone rolled their dice and announced their numbers.

“Alright, that means that you guys are transformed into the following Dungeons and Dragons races, Steve; Captain America has transformed into a halfling.”

“Okay…”

“Bucky, Thor, you’re both dwarves. Bruce, Wanda and Pietro, you guys are gnomes. Sam, Natasha, you guys are elves. Ironman you’re---“

“Gnome, gnome, gnome.” Tony whispered with his fingers crossed.

“Half orc.”

“What?”

“A half orc, sorry Tony, I know you developed Ironman around his intelligence bonus, so I think you’ll have to deal with an intelligence penalty.”

“Ah man…” Tony sighed.

“What about me?” Asked Clint.

“Human.”

“Aw—You know what, I’m honestly not surprised,” Clint muttered.

“Are all these games this random?” T’Challa asked Bucky quietly, Bucky just laughed and nodded.)

When the Avengers clambered out of the portal, they fell in a tangled heap full of uncoordinated limbs.

“Aw, my head,” Falcon murmured before he rubbed his temple, and paused. “My ears weren’t this pointy when I woke up this morning…”

Black Widow crawled out of the pile of Avengers and covered her eyes. “and it’s really bright as well.”

The Winter Soldier crawled out of the pile, and after establishing himself to be of normal status, with Captain under his suddenly much larger shield like a turtle, considered his new state adequate.

“What did you just do to our wagon?” a voice exclaimed.

The group looked back to see a pile of splinters, and then looked up to see two very angry looking Gnomes.

“Who are you?” Captain asked, taking on the role of leader, and hoping to negotiate themselves out of fight that wasn’t with their villains.

“I’m Quicksilver, and this is my sister the Scarlet Witch,” The boy Gnome exclaimed.

“And you ruined our sale’s stock of clockwork!” The Scarlet Witch snapped.

Captain looked back at the pile of splinters, and saw small little wooden gears in the mess. “Uh, well if you follow us, we’ll pay you back, we’re here to capture some fugitives.”

“I could send you back and get you out of our hair.” The Scarlet Witch pointed out.

“You can?” The Captain asked eagerly.

“Yes.” The Scarlet Witch explained.

“So, you help us, we’ll pay you what we owe you, and we’ll get out of your hair.” Captain bargained.

Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch looked at each other, talked in whispered, then regarded them suspiciously before nodding.

“Very well, you owe us one-year salary, so we’ll be following you for a while.” Quicksilver warned.

(“Wow, that’s a lot.” Steve observed.

“Well, I have a job coming up,” Pietro said, “But Wanda loves playing these games.”

Wanda just simply grinned. “Pay up Cap.”)

“We’ve got to find Loki and the other villains.” Captain reminded the group as they tried to adjust to their changed bodies, his boots slid off his feet, now poor fitting, but the rest of his costume morphed to fit him. “Ironman, Falcon, I need you to be our eyes in the sky. Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, this is your home world, what can you tells us about it?”

(“Fury, is this where I roll a lore check?”

“Yes Wanda.”)

The Witch took a deep breath and scanned her surroundings for a moment before (Lore check:5) shrugged. “I do not recall coming from this part of the forest.”

“Neither do I,” Agreed Quicksilver, “But I believe we can find our way quickly, we can track.”

“Very well, let us first begin to track them down.” Captain began, turning to Widow, Hawkeye, and Soldier. “Can you guys search for marks and find directions to where they went?”

“Aye Captain.” The Avengers began.

“Alright, Hulk, Thor, we’ll need you to be prepared just in case there’s an attack, can you do that for us?”

“Aye, Captain.” Thor nodded, his new dwarven beard much larger than his Asgardian one.

The Hulk grunted.

Falcon and Ironman returned.

“Saw nothing but trees for miles Cap.” Falcon admitted.

(“Fury, I’m going to roll an intelligence test for Ironman, will there be anything he could see that might give him a clue?”

“We’ll see, but first you need to roll your dice.”

“I rolled 14.”

“Well, with your 4 penalty that leaves you with ten. You found a potential cave fifteen clicks away to the east of where you guys are standing, but you have forgotten the word cave, or how to tell distance.”

“You just want me to suffer don’t you Fury?”

“Did I ever say otherwise Tony?”)

“Guh, there be big black thingies where sun wake-wake.” Ironman’s new guttural grunts came over his warped armor’s new speakers.

“What?” Captain asked in bafflement (Logic roll:9). “Can you describe the big black thingies?”

Ironman looked down at the Little Captain America and repeated himself. “There be, big black thingies, in rock, to where sun wake-wake.”

(Logic roll: 6) “Again, I have no idea what that means.”

“I’ll try scouting the sky again, shall I?” Falcon interrupted, and when the captain nodded, leaped back into the air again.

A few moments later after searching the ground and shrubbery around the portal site the three spies came back from, with (Hawkeye: Search 8, Winter Soldier: Tracking 10, Black Widow: Search 18) returned with news.

“We have a probable trail heading east.” The Black Widow reported.

“Where sun wake-wake!” Ironman repeated.

“That makes more sense, thank you everyone, including you Ironman.” Captain admitted.

Ironman grunted in annoyance.

“Well, I think there might be some caves fifteen kilometers to the east, that might be where their hiding.” Falcon reported when he landed, then Falcon dodged when Ironman seemed to gesture in his direction, as if to say “See, this is what I’m talking about!”

“Very well,” Captain announced. “Let’s follow the trail, Widow, lead the way please.”

Ironman grunted and went to join Thor and Hulk in the back, where Thor tried to pat Ironman on the back in solidarity.

The Soldier hung close to the Captain’s right and back as they party made its way through the forest.

Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver began to recognize where they were going.

(Lore with Landscape bonus: 15) “We are headed to The Dragon’s Teeth Caves.” Quicksilver observed.

“Sounds ominous.”

(Lore: 5) “There used to be dragons there, but not anymore.” Wanda reassured the party as they approached the caves.

The sun had moved higher into the sky by the time the party had approached the caves. They were about to enter when the game was interrupted.

***

“Mr. Rogers?” The Nurse asked from the door.

“Yes?” Steve answered. “How’s mom?”

The Nurse gestured Steve to approach, and when Steve came close the Nurse quietly told him.

“We’ve got her in a quarantine room to prevent further compromises to her immune system, but the doctor wanted to speak with you.” The Nurse quietly explained.

Steve nervously nodded and was directed to the Doctor’s office.

“Mr. Rogers, I’m Doctor Phillips.” A grizzled doctor in a white lab coat and stethoscope around his neck appeared, holding his hand out for Steve to shake.

“We’ve had your mother on antibiotics and we’re working on reducing her fever, but we’re worried about the time gap in her antibiotics.”

“We had trouble getting the insurance company to cover it, and mom ran out before we were able to get her prescription refilled.” Steve admitted.

Phillips didn’t look pleased, but he didn’t seem to direct it at Steve.

“There’s a good chance your mother’s infection might be resistant. If we don’t see any results in a few hours we’ll have to try something else. Now the good news is we have another antibiotic in the works that might help, it just got approved, but I’m going to have to call in an expert to give you a consultation and you and your mother will have to decide if the antibiotic is worth the side effects.”

“And if we can’t risk the side effects?” Steve asked nervously, more than aware this hospital bill was going to add up quick.

“Then we’ll do everything we can, hope for the best.” Phillips admitted.

Steve didn’t find that reassuring, as he couldn’t help but read “Make her remaining time comfortable” from the doctor’s body language.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Steve held out his hand to shake, and Dr. Phillips took it.

“We’ll let you know soon.”

“May I see her?” Steve asked.

The nurse lead Steve to a windowed room, and Steve looked inside the intensive care unit, where his mother laid in the hospital bed, looking so small and brittle, and Steve had to swallow the lump in his throat.

The nurse lead Steve back to the waiting room, and Steve, unable to do anything else, urged Fury to continue. He didn’t want to be stuck in his own head right now.

***

Outside the cave Captain peered in.

“So, the tracks lead inside?” Captain America turned to the Black Widow, who gestured to the entrance with a nod.

The group starred inside before deciding to go spelunking.

The cave was cool and moist, with faint distinct echoes of rushing water. Soft grey stalactites dripped down from the ceiling and stalagmites rose from the floor.

The group wove their way forward, the Scarlet witch letting her magic light the path for them to travel by.

Everyone was tense and aware, keeping an eye out for any potential risks, when suddenly (Perception: 17) Hawkeye saw something up ahead, he pointed to where he saw the danger and called it out.

Ahead was a swarm of bats, they darted and squeaked loudly before funneling out of the cave entrance before them, behind the bats was Baron Zemo, appearing from the dark like a mirage.

At the same time (Perception: 16, 10, and 14) Widow, Captain, and Falcon spotted him, Widow and Falcon noticing the crossbow in his arms, shoved their party members out of the way while Captain intercepted the arrow with his shield.

“We’re under attack!” Captain ordered.

(“Roll for Initiative, looks like we’ve got Hulk, Widow, Cap, Witch, Zemo, Hawkeye, Silver, Ironman, Falcon, Thor, and Soldier.”)

The Hulk (Charge: 13) roared and charged forward, only being hip height on Zemo, and with only the dark (Conditions Penalty: 3, size penalty: 1) and managed to launch himself at Zemo, only managing to tackle his shin.

Zemo countered by trying to kick Hulk off, but (grapple: 16) Hulk managed to stay on Zemo’s left leg.

Widow, using her elven eyes (Race bonus: 4) she aimed a sting right at Zemo, which only managed to hit Zemo in the shoulder, shocking him and (Endurance roll: 7) the Hulk too.

Captain, taking the opportunity to strike, went to throw his shield at Zemo, (Weapons Skill: 3) managed to trip on an unseen stalagmite and crash to the floor, getting himself hopelessly tangled in his shield, which landed on his back, trapping him between the shield and the floor.

(The waiting room burst into laughter.

“I hate you guys.” Steve muttered.

“Oh my god, I can just see it, he’s the tiny turtle of justice!” Tony burst out loud in a proud guffaw.

“Fear me, I’ll get to you… Eventually!” Clint added, tears might or might not have been leaking from his face, Steve couldn’t tell.

“Again, I repeat, I hate you all.” Steve muttered, Bucky’s arm around his shoulder.)

The Scarlet Witch, to blind Zemo, lit a bright scarlet light above Zemo’s head, making the cavern brighter lit, but the group had a slight vision penalty now.

Zemo screamed, covered his eyes, and in a wild swing, managed to shoot the crossbow again, only (Accuracy:1) misfires and breaks the crossbow.

Hawkeye didn’t miss his chance to fire a shot at Zemo’s hand, causing him to drop the crossbow, while Quicksilver ran around the battle, quickly (Trap Dissarm:12) disarmed a handful to traps around the cave.

Ironman turned to his fallen leader, and (Intelligence check: 10, Intelligence penalty:4) proceeded to rush over to help the Captain.

“Ironman, what are you doing? No, no, I’ve got this! Don’t help!” Captain began shouting as the shield was being lifted.

But Ironman wasn’t listening as he managed to turn to shield over. What the half-orc failed to consider, was that Captain was tangled in his shield, and was now on his back, rocking the shield like a cradle, with his feet kicking in the air fruitlessly.

(“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Steve turned to Tony, who had the nerve to look innocent. The effect was ruined however with the mutter of “Tiny turtle Cap!”)

Falcon tried to reach forward to help Cap (Dodge:4), but in his fruitless kicking, Captain accidently kicked Falcon in the face, thankfully Falcon wasn’t hurt, but he did back away from Captain.

Thor however decided to focus on the mighty foe, leaving his ally to his remaining dignity, and threw Mjolnir forth to strike Zemo down and disarm him once and for all, but Zemo (Dodge: 16) managed to avoid the flying hammer, causing it to hit the cave wall, and causing the cave to quiver.

“One more hit, and I’ll send you to the depths of hell in a cave in!” Zemo threatened.

Soldier, suddenly stuck with an idea, ran forward with a dwarven battle cry, and yelled “Cap get ready to punch!” and rushed forward, grabbing the Cap and Shield.

“Soldier! Wha-aaaaah!” The Captain only managed before the Winter Soldier (Accuracy: 20) sent Captain America, shield and all flying at Zemo like a discus.

The discus hit Zemo, knocking him out as he hit the ground.

“We did it!” Soldier cheered, ignoring the Captain’s annoyed pained mutterings.

Quicksilver took little time to tie Zemo up like a trussed-up turkey, and Scarlet Witch took a deep breath, and with much of her power (Magic Spell, Teleportation: 17), could send Zemo successfully to SHIELD headquarters to be arrested.

Then the Cavern was filled with the angry roar of a distant dragon.

***

“Mr. Rogers?” The Nurse called from the entrance of the waiting room. “There are two people here to see you.”

“That might be the doctor and expert, I’ll be right back.” Steve got up, casting one last look at Bucky, who just nodded encouragingly.

Steve was lead back to the doctor who showed him a middle-aged man with messy salt and pepper hair and a pair of round glasses with golden colored frames.

“Well, Mr. Rogers, the time your mother’s prescription was supposed to have an effect came and went, so we’re probably going to have to resort to a different drug.” Dr. Phillips said, gesturing to the newcomer, who smiled kindly.

“Hello, Mr. Rogers, my name is Dr. Erskine, and I’m the one who developed the antibiotic we can give your mother.” Dr. Erskine said. “But I must warn you, during the clinical trials we did find some side effects, not any more unusual than the normal antibiotic side effects, but I felt it best to inform you to what those are.”

Steve nodded.

“We had less than one percent of patients experience vomiting, diarrhea, mucus discharge, rash, and of course allergic reactions, while on this medication, but we found the results to be most effective, and with luck, your mother will recover quickly from her infection.” Erskine explained.

Steve nodded. “How is she going to take it.”

“Well, so far we’ve been successful in injection, but the dose we’ve got can also be applied to her IV, which we feel will be most efficient.” Dr. Erskine offered.

Steve paused, and nodded. “Okay, what does mom say?”

“She’s currently asleep, but if we want to have any chance, we’re going to need to decide soon.” Dr. Phillips explained.

“Okay, let’s start treatment.” Steve wanted his mother to have the best chance at survival.

“Very well,”

Steve stayed long enough to watch the doctors place a blue drug into his mother’s saline IV drip and watched nervously until the medication entered his mother’s bloodstream, took a deep breath, and went back to waiting.

***

After hearing the roar of the dragon, the group turned to the two newcomers, and the Soldier saw the Scarlet Witch gulp.

“I thought you said there wouldn’t be dragons?” Falcon asked before he realized what kind of sentence he just uttered. “Of course, here there be dragons.”

“Well, the dragons used to be gone.” The Scarlet Witch defended herself.

The Soldier turned to look at the captain, who was pulling himself out of his shield, shooting the Soldier some nasty glares. Soldier just shrugged, the tiny Cap was a good discus after all.

“Well, what do we know about the dragons?” Cap asked the crowd.

Thor (Lore:16) surprised everyone with his sudden answer. “Well, many dragons can be tamed with the right training with quick wits and reflexes, and some can live for centuries and return to familiar caves after many years of absence, or take up with old caves after an older dragon has died. That might be the likely reason why we have a dragon now.”

The team nodded, it seemed likely that things had changed since Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver were in the area.

“Well, how can we defeat them?” Cap asked.

“Very carefully, mostly from a distance or with heavy powerful weaponry.” Quicksilver answered with a sigh.

(“What’s with the face Pietro?” Bucky asked noticing the saddened look on the younger man’s face.

“I just really like dragons, and don’t really want it to die.” Pietro explained.

Fury just made a quiet hum.)

Soldier (Perception: 6) noticed his pocket was unusually warm, but nothing was amiss, so he just opened his pocket a little, and fanned it to reduce the heat. Clifford shouldn’t suffer from the heat of a dragon’s breath.

They slowly made their way deeper into the cave, the Scarlet Witch kept lighting their way, her magic was less likely use up their breathable air.

The stalactites began to drip closer to the stalagmites below, some drippings created fragile lacy drip towers, and walls covered with fragile crystals on the walls.

The Soldier’s new dwarven side admired how sparkly the crystals made the cave.

Then the heard a disgusted snort.

“I’m surprised Zemo fell to such a group of novices.” The Red Skull muttered derisively, “Ah well, at least his failure means we can secure our asset.”

“What are you talking about?” Captain snapped.

“Oh Captain, it is rare that I come across a man I can call my equal, but I’m afraid you’ve been harboring an investment of mine, and I’m rather keen on taking that investment back.” The Red Skull explained condescendingly.

“No you will not.”

“He doesn’t have a choice, but a colleague of mine has been keeping a very close eye on him, Isn’t that right Arinim?”

The Winter Soldier’s pocket exploded.

The Soldier shrieked and leapt to the side, as the pocket to his pants shredded, leaving a gaping hole on the side, and scrambling to his feet was a small man.

(“Wait Fury, It says here that Clifford’s peace bonded.”

“So?” Fury asked Bucky with a raised eyebrow.

“So, Clifford’s still wrapped up in a zip tie.”)

And the small man’s arms were trapped by a giant Zip tie.

“I’ve been stuck in that pocket for long enough.” The tiny man snapped, struggling against his bonds, glasses flashing in the Scarlet Witch’s light.

“C-Clifford?” The Soldier gaped.

“I’ve never been Clifford! I am Arnim Zola, and you are my asset, when we made that alliance with Loki, my goal was to infiltrate the Avengers, and keep tabs on you, but alas your latent brain washing enabled to you to sense me, and thus you never let me leave your side.” Zola gloated.

“The Soldier is not your property!” Falcon exclaimed.

“No, but he is my most loyal asset.”

The Soldier was perplexed and horrified. “I-I made you a bed out of a match box! I read to you before bed, I even gave you a bubble bath!”

“Yeah that was a little weird.” Zola agreed.

“And you didn’t think it was weird to fixate on an inanimate object?” Hawkeye asked.

“I fixate on things all the time! It’s not that weird!” The Soldier justified, and then felt a stab of panic at the idea that he didn’t feed his pet rocks before leaving.

“It is that fixation we gave you that enabled us to find you, Asset, now come break me out of these bonds.” Zola ordered.

The Soldier took a deep breath (Willpower:17) and said firmly “No.”

“What? How dare you defy us!” The Red Skull exclaimed.

The Soldier saw the Captain leap forward and punch the Red Skull right in the face.

(“First strike, looks like the rest of you have to roll for Initiative.” Fury sighed in what might have been relief.

The Dice rolled onto the coffee table.

“Looks like, in order, we have Cap, Red Skull, Hawkeye, Widow, Thor, Falcon, Hulk, Quicksilver and Scarlet witch at the same time, Winter Soldier, Zola, and Ironman.” Fury announced.)

Captain took the opportunity to punch again before the Red Skull attempted to brush off the Captain and try to punch him in return.

The Captain managed to use his smaller size to dodge, before Hawkeye sent a goo arrow into the Red Skull’s face.

The Red Skull snarled, blinded and attempting to rip off the goo.

Widow, sensing that Hawkeye was under control, leapt over the fight, and changed her position, aiming her widow stings in Zola’s general direction.

Thor threw Mjolnir in the Red Skull’s general direction, and the Red Skull managed to clear the goo away from his eyes in time to dodge the hammer, causing the walls of the cave to crack, and the ground to quiver a little.

“Careful!” snapped the Scarlet Witch as she and Quicksilver dodged some rubble.

Falcon dodged the rubble, and tried to aim a grab at Zola, but Zola dodged, and Hulk managed to run up and successfully punch the Red Skull in the face.

Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver were about to leap into battle when Ironman pulled them aside (Intelligence: 20). “Have idea.” Ironman grunted, and tried to whisper the idea to them.

(“Did you see that, even with my intelligence penalty I have a plan that will work!” Tony exclaimed.

“Don’t get too cocky Tony, you still have to implement the plan” Fury warned.)

Zola ran towards the Winter Soldier.

“Soldier! Escort me from this place!”

The Soldier screwed up his will power (Willpower: 16) and rebelled. “Never!”

“What? How are you rebelling, we’ve done everything we could to restrict you from your identity, you’ve been unable to remove that mask, you wouldn’t even recognize you own face if you saw it!” Zola exclaimed.

(Bucky paused, then looked at his dice. “Hey Fury can I roll for a snappy comeback?”

Fury shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Bucky felt great as he shook his dice and threw them.

Fury looked up grin. “Two.” He announced.)

The Soldier stared at Zola. “I have a face?”

This caused the whole cavern to pause and stare at the Soldier.

“Arnim, just how powerful was that brainwashing?” Red Skull asked in puzzlement.

The soldier just backhanded Zola in embarrassment, which was enough to daze Zola for a turn.

(Bucky covered his face, Steve chuckled but looped his arm around Bucky’s shoulder.)

Ironman ran toward one of the walls, rearing his arm up to punch. “Now!”

Ironman hit the wall (Accuracy: 20, Tony might have whooped in excitement) and the wall shattered in just the correct angle to cut the Red Skull and Zola away from the other Avengers, knocked off balance long enough for Quicksilver to shove them both into a portal created by the Scarlet Witch, causing the two supervillains to fall into the waiting arms to SHIELD to arrest them.

“Team, Rock, blast off again!” Ironman grunted, before he started to do the moonwalk, lifting his arms up to do a stupid dance.

(“Really, Tony?” Bucky asked, “was that really a ‘Team Rocket is blasting off again’ joke?”

Tony just grinned.)

“Ironman?” Cap asked.

“I’s smart! I’s smart!” Ironman chanted before he flopped on to the cave floor to do the worm, causing the armor to give grinding sounds from the gravel on the ground.

The group looked at each other before deciding to leave Ironman to his showboating.

***

“Steve?”

Steve looked up, and saw his uncle standing at the entrance to the waiting room.

“Uncle Pierce?”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Pierce asked frustrated.

“After what you said to me, you expect me to be the one to call you?” Steve remarked.

“Why wouldn’t you? Do you really want to hold my past against me?” Pierce exclaimed.

“I didn’t say anything about your past, you brought that up when I called you out about mom’s medication.” Steve pointed out.

“And you don’t seem to respect my religion, what’s your problem with that?” Pierce dragged out.

“Has it ever occurred to you, that while your faith, your relationship with god, and Jesus, or what have you, is good for you, don’t you think it might not work for other people?” Steve argued. “It’s not a one size fit all situation, it’s a personal relationship between the individual and their faith.”

“How dare you!” Pierce snapped.

Steve fought the urge to punch his uncle, having the overwhelming feeling that his uncle refuses to listen, and just wants to take out his frustrations on his nephew.

“You know what, I’m sick of this argument, I’m sick of you trying so hard to fight my point of view without trying to listen to my point of view. I tried to work out a compromise for mom’s sake, but if you’re going to throw that out over a hissy fit, I-I just don’t know what to do about it.”

“Well, if you didn’t want to live under my roof, why did you move in?” Pierce muttered, his eyes sharp, and Steve had a feeling his uncle was about ready to throw him out.

“Mom needed both of us to drive her while juggling my degree and your job, and we can’t afford my own place.” Steve argued.

“I thought I’d be the father you never had.” Pierce said with a sigh, reaching out to hold Steve on the shoulder.

“I don’t need a father.” Steve pulled back with a cold look.

“He already has decided who his parents are.” Said a welcome third voice.

“Mama, you’re here.” Steve felt relief.

“Joseph.” Pierce said stiffly.

Jo regarded him coldly. “Care to explain to me why you’re trying to guilt trip my son about your actions?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Alex, I’ve known you since Sarah and I started dating.” Jo uncrossed her arms and held an arm out for Steve, who leaned toward one of his mothers, and of course his uncle only listened to an adult close to his own age. “I know all your tricks and emotional manipulations, from saying harsh and shocking things to disorient other people in arguments so you can get your way. So what kind of bullshit have you been feeding my child?”

Pierce looked about ready to swallow a lemon.

“Mr. Rogers?” Doctor Phillips appeared.

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

Phillips smiled, “Your mother’s fever broke, and she’s waking up.”

“Can we see her?” Steve asked, and Phillips looked pensive.

“It’s past visiting hours, but she’s asking for you. You have five minutes and then she’s going to bed.” Phillips allowed firmly.

Steve nodded, and the Rogers family went down to the hall after Steve nodded Bucky who went back to group to announce the good news.

Sarah looked up slowly from her spot in the bed.

“Hey sweetheart, sorry I scared you.” She croaked, and Steve, feeling exhausted and drained and approached the bed, his mother holding his hand tightly. “I’m probably going to be here for a few weeks.”

Steve just smiled and cradled the precious hand, relief made the air thick but cool.

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, Son.”

***

Bucky sat in the waiting room until Steve returned.

“Well?” Bucky asked nervously, and saw the tired grin Steve sent to him.

“She’s going to be okay.” Steve answered and pulled Bucky into his arms, Bucky could feel his thin chest and tight arms around his torso, and Bucky pulled Steve into a tighter hug.

“Steve, who is this?” A light voice asked from behind them.

“Oh, Mama, this is my boyfriend Bucky, Buck, this is my ma Jo Rogers.”

Jo Rogers was a tall woman with a wide pair of shoulders and a delicate blouse and knit jacket, soft salt and blonde hair past her shoulders. Bucky could see where Steve got his jaw and eyes.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Bucky held out his hand.

“Well met young man,” Jo grinned and gave him a friendly shake.

“Well, since Steve’s mom is getting better, should we quit, or change location?” Fury asked.

“ I’d say we keep playing, we’re almost done with the campaign,” Sam pointed out. The rest of the room nodded.

“The game shop then?” Fury turned to the room, accompanied by interested and tired nods.

“Can I watch?” Jo asked with a soft grin. Bucky and Steve looked at Jo and Bucky saw Steve shrug in the corner of his eye.

“Everyone, pile into the cars, we’ll meet at SHEILD Games.” Fury said to the group, and Bucky turned to the nurse.

“Thank you.”

The Nurse shrugged but smiled softly.

Steve, Jo, and Bucky piled into Steve’s bug, Steve driving them to the shop. The silence in the car was sleepy, but Bucky quietly held his hand on Steve’s shoulder while Steve drove. Steve gave Bucky a quiet grin.

“So, Bucky, how did you meet my son?” Jo asked.

“We met online.” Bucky said with a laugh. “Fury introduced us and we were friends for years before we met in person.”

“Took us a long time to figure out who was who,” Steve pointed out with a tired laugh.

“I still have the ringtone,” Bucky smirked, and was rewarded with a faint smile and an eyeroll.

“There’s a story here, I can sense it,” Jo remarked from the back seat.

“It’s a long story Mama, and no Buck, you are not going to play it—“

“Too late,” Bucky had already had his phone out, and the first few notes of “Barbie Girl” began playing.

Steve muttered under his breath as they turned into the parking lot, and Bucky gave his boyfriend a reassuring squeeze as Bucky heard Jo burst into laughter.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to lead Jo and Steve to the back room of SHIELD where the table was set up with Fury at the head, the rest of the group taking their seats while Jo and T’Challa took seats at the nearby sofa.

“Now we’re in a cave, about to enter the final battle.”

***

The room filled with a roar of the dragon, and the group came around the entrance to see a large antechamber filled with gold, dragon, and Loki on its back.

“I’m not surprised you’ve managed to defeat the others, they were nothing more than pawns, to distract you from my true goal.” Loki said, and behind the dragon, amongst the scepter and the Tesseract, was a shiny metal ball the size of a grapefruit and what looked like a sinister glowing red lantern and a pile of gold.

The dragon let out a roar and snapped at the intruders.

(“Alright everyone, let’s roll for initiative” Fury announced. The dice rolled. “Okay, we’ve got Soldier, The Dragon, Falcon, Hulk, Quicksilver, Thor, Captain, Ironman, Hawkeye, Widow, and Scarlet Witch.”)

The Soldier ran forward to hit the dragon with his metal arm (Accuracy: 5), and the dragon dodged (Dodge:3) before it snatched the Soldier in its jaws and shook the soldier from side to side like a rag doll.

The Soldier felt pain in his sides like icy daggers piercing him, blood welled up into his mouth coppery and filled with bile. He was tossed aside and felt the jagged rocks of the cave wall dig deep into his body as he tumbled to the cave floor below, just missing some stalagmites that would have caused more serious injury.

The ground was cold, dry but very hard, and the breath was knocked out of him.

The Winter Soldier took a deep breath, hearing the dragon gargle its fire breath in his general direction, it’s guttural growl filling, and knowing he was too wounded to move, he closed his eyes to accept his fate.

(“I roll to use my wings to shield Soldier from the flames.”

“Congrats Falcon, that’s a twenty.”)

The Soldier felt the rush of flames, but nothing after that.

“I’ve got you, man.” Falcon’s voice filtered past the flames.

Soldier glanced up and felt the Falcon pick him up bridal style, which must have been odd looking as it was an elf picking up a dwarf, and the Falcon lifted Soldier up onto a shelf in the rock using his wings.

Winter was sharply reminded of his wounds, he had a feeling he wasn’t going to survive this. “Leave me here, avenge me.”

“Yeah, I’m not in the avenging business, you go kick that dragon’s ass yourself.” Falcon muttered nonchalantly, pulling out a first aid kit, and (Healing: 20) began to use bandages and anti-venom to restore the Soldier to full health.

(“What?” Sam asked when the group stopped to stare at him.

“‘I’m not in the avenging business’? Sam, you are aware what our band of superheroes are called right?” Steve asked.

“Shut up, and you had to admit it sounded cool.”

“That it did,” Bucky agreed with a relieved laugh, trying not to hope too much that the Soldier might just live to see the end of this campaign.)

Fully healed, the Soldier leapt down, pulled out a few more daggers, and joined the others in a rush to defeat the dragon.

The dragon swooped down to bite a charging Hulk, but the Hulk ducked out of the way long enough to give the dragon an upper cut, enough to distract the dragon from noticing Quicksilver running up the dragon’s tail long enough to reach where Loki was sitting, Loki reached up to block Quicksilver’s punch (Dodge:3) but Quicksilver was too fast.

Loki was knocked off the dragon, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

The dragon, suddenly shuddered, and realizing there was an extra weight on its back.

It began to buck and rear, but (Wrangle: 20) Quicksilver held on tight. As the dragon fought back, the little gnome Quicksilver hung on tight, slowly (Special Skill Tame the Beast: 19) wrangling the animal.

“Easy, easy,” Quicksilver soothed until the dragon until it started to calm, the Soldier watched as the dragon twinged, lifted its leg then placed it back down and began to lie on its belly looking tranquil.

The Soldier however still chose to keep his distance from the creature.

“Looks like we’ve got a dragon’s hoard, and the Infinity stones Loki tried to steal,” Thor observed, “And you Master Quicksilver have proven yourself a mighty dragon tamer.”

Quicksilver had a smug grin.

“Don’t get cocky,” Hawkeye warned.

“And it looks like you guys have a dragon, a dragon’s horde, and if you can give us the Infinity Stones, we can head back and be out of your hair, and I hope, our debt paid?” The Captain asked the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. The twins looked at each other momentarily before walking to the side to speak amongst themselves. Then Quicksilver gave the Scarlet Witch a hug.

“It does pay your debt to us, but we have one request.” Quicksilver began.

“I have powers that are not of much use here, I want to do good, may I follow you to your world so I can help people?” The Scarlet Witch asked.

Captain smiled, “That sounds excellent, welcome aboard.”

And with that they collected all the infinity stones, (Special power Portal Creation: 15) the Scarlet Witch could successfully transport them back to SHIELD with, everyone--except for the Scarlet Witch--transformed back into their original forms, the Scarlet Witch blinked in surprise at her new human form. Most of their villains captured or scattered to the wind, all Infinity stones accounted for, or so they?

(“And that ends our campaign.” Fury admitted with a yawn.

“Already?”

“Well, give me a week, and I think I can start up another campaign in the same game.” Fury said with a musing tone.

“Sounds like fun, I need to get back,” Tony remarked, eyeing the clock with surprise. “Pepper’s got an early shift and I need to take Howie to the park tomorrow, it’s my turn.”

“I’ll message you guys when we’re ready for the next adventure.” Fury said.)

***

Steve and Jo wound up spending the night at Bucky and T’Challa’s apartment, with Steve and Clint having a long conversation about an apartment opening. Jo instantly made the offer to help cover rent, or if Steve wanted to move in with Jo instead, Jo offered to help with gas for the commute.

“Mama, you don’t need to do this.” Steve weakly protested, exhaustion making his limbs heavy and his brain way too fuzzy to think about it, but lifelong stubbornness and remembering the reason he moved into Uncle Pierce’s house in the first place came to mind. “And what about Mom?”

“We’ll discuss it as a family,” Jo said firmly, her mouth pouting mulishly like Steve’s did when he was being stubborn. “And your mother and I agreed that you’d be our highest priority since before you were born, Steve. Besides this is a conversation best after a good night’s sleep, and personally, I’m exhausted.”

“Well, I’ll have Kate send you a copy of the apartment application, and before anyone asks, no you can’t be put on the lease as a pet like T’Challa’s kitten is.” Clint said with a teasing grin.

Steve barely heard Bucky’s reaction to that, and stifled a laugh when he heard Bucky murmur to T’Challa “wait, the kitten’s on the lease?”

T’Challa regarded his roommate strangely. “Of course, why, did you think N’Yami was in the apartment illegally?”

Steve remembered on the first day he met Bucky in person Bucky made a joke about his roommate’s contraband kitten, and stifled a laugh when Bucky quickly said “No, no, not at all.”

“Well, that explains a lot.” Clint muttered.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky graduates and has a request for Steve.  
> And they all lived happily ever after

“Is everyone ready?” Winifred Barnes asked as she straightened Bucky’s tie for the tenth time.

“Yes mom.” Bucky remarked with a sigh, he loved his mother, but they really needed to get to the graduation ceremony on time.

“Look at you Mr. Graduate.” Becca remarked as she entered the room. “And Mom, Dad’s got the car ready.”

Bucky was eager to finish his graduation ceremony and move on to his grad school program.

The best part was, of course, he was still going to the same college as Steve.

“I’m so proud of you sweetheart, and are we going to be meeting this mysterious Steve any time soon.”

“Mom, we’re meeting Steve and his parents at the ceremony, and then headed to SHIELD Games afterwards for the graduation party.” Bucky had already told his parents this over and over, but he had the feeling his mother just like hearing more about this mysterious Steve.

George Barnes was waiting for his wife and two kids to load into the car, drive to the college’s football stadium, and Bucky had to lead his parents into the building when he spotted a familiar sight.

“Bucky! Over here!”

It looked like the Avengers all managed to attend.

Tony brought Pepper, Howie, and Howie’s godfather James Rhodes, who had the twenty-three and a half month old Howie dangling on his pant leg like it was an amazing fireman’s pole.

Clint, Kate Bishop, and Natasha were attending, with Lucky wearing his service dog vest and standing quietly next to Clint.

Donald Blake, the boisterous guy who played Thor, came with his girlfriend Jane, to cheer on Bucky, and her undergrad student Darcy.

The whole Wilson/Fury Clan came, along with the Rogers, so Sam was laughing with Steve over something before Steve caught sight of Bucky.

He grinned.

Sam noticed too and tilted his head in Bucky’s direction before Steve reached back and tapped his mom on her shoulder, and she stopped her conversation with Darlene to excuse herself from conversation and Steve, his mom, and his mama came over to introduce themselves to Bucky’s family.

“Hey Steve, let me introduce you to my parents and sister,” Bucky started as soon as Steve got close, “Mom, Dad, Becca, this is my boyfriend Steve Rogers, and his parents Jo and Sarah Rogers, Steve, I want you to meet my parents Winifred and George Barnes, and this is my sister Becca Barnes.”

“Nice to meet you,” George said aloud as he shook Steve’s hand.

“We’ve heard so much about you.” Winifred added shaking Sarah and Jo’s hands.

“And we’ve heard about you too.” Jo added with a smile, and Sarah laughed and offered Winifred a hug, which the other woman returned eagerly.

“Thanks for attending Bucky’s graduation.” Becca added.

Then they heard the announcement for the graduates to head in for seating.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Bucky said, looking at Steve one final time before heading to the back so he could be funneled into the football field in the Stadium, and prepared to sit in the rickety metal folding chair for the whole speech made by the deans, public speakers, and let his eyes wander into the crowd.

He could barely see his family, or Steve’s family, or any of the other Avengers in the crowd, but gazing over the faculty Bucky could see his new history professor, and grad school mentor Professor Wong.

Wong was interested to see what more Bucky could learn from this hero who took down a shanghaiing ring, from the powerful and painful details of the man growing up in a post-civil war America, to why he was in Oregon in the first place. The journal was a treasure trove of the day to day life of this mysterious Nicholas J. Fury the second. And Bucky had already given a few thank you cards to his GM and the Wilsons for their contribution to his thesis.

Eventually the graduating grad and PHD students were asked to climb up to the podium and receive their diplomas with a handshake and a smile, and by way of sheer volume, the undergraduate students were asked to move their tassels from one side of the graduation caps to the other, and with that, Bucky was now a grad student and not an undergrad.

Bucky left the stadium with diploma in hand, to be greeted eagerly by his friends and family. Steve ran forward and Bucky pulled Steve in for a kiss.

“You look good in a cap and gown.” Steve announced with a grin.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, subtly flexing a little before his parents could notice his flirting with Steve.

“Graduation party is at SHIELD, I think Fury’s just looking for new customers,” Steve teased, as they pushed their way through the crowd.

“Also did T’Challa tell you the news?” Steve asked as they approached the cars.

“Yeah, his sister’s coming here for her engineering masters.” Bucky nodded, he had spent the previous night helping T’Challa track down and pack all N’Yami’s toys and supplies before the five to six-month-old kitten would misplace them. “He’s getting a new apartment so they can save on rent.”

“What about you?” Steve asked.

“Well, I was thinking, look I know we’ve only been dating for a few months, but we’ve known each other for years, so would, would,” Bucky began, his heart beginning to race.

“Bucky, are you asking me to move in with you?” Steve asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Well, I was just saying, you mentioned you’re getting sick of commuting from your mama’s house, so I thought, since I’m going to be here for grad school, and you’re still getting through your art school, I just thought.”

“Yes!”

Bucky felt Steve wrap his arms around his neck and shoulders, and he grinned so hard his cheeks hurt.

“I just figured it was past time we took some initiative.” Bucky added.

Steve just laughed.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys have had a blast reading this as much as I've had writing this.  
> If you guys want to follow me on tumblr for fic updates, or see me bounce around fic ideas, or squee about Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and Bucky Barnes, you guys can check me out [here](https://queenoftherandomword.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> The date that Natasha describes was a real date I had, including the loud graphic description on horse killing, needless to say I never called him back.  
> (1): Author’s note one: This is based off a real charity my mother’s knitting group participated in once, the purpose of the hats was to raise awareness of infant abuse by educating parents about seeking help from others before resorting to shaking a fussy baby.  
> (2): Author’s note two: This story takes place in the United States, and the charity mentioned here that gives out this pattern is Danish, however that hasn’t stopped people in the United States from making these and donating to hospitals, but as a word of caution, many professional doctors haven’t studied the effects these octopuses have on premature babies, and many would recommend caution and waiting until the doctors have spent some time studying them to make sure the octopuses really do work, but I thought that might make a good pattern for Sam as it’s made of basic single crochet stitches with an introduction to increases and decreases.


End file.
